Nothing's what it seem's behind closed doors
by Brook Harrison
Summary: Rose Mazur has been keeping a secret that eventually made her parents abandon her and for Rose to never trust anyone for anything...but can Dimitri Belikov the player of the school free her from her trap and figure out what has been holding her back for as long as he's known her? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I started to get this idea in my head a while back and have only just thought about putting it out there. I tried on FictionPress but as there aren't as much readers on there I thought I would get a more varied response here? And seeing how much I love the Vampire Academy it was a no brainer for me **** let me know what you think…all opinions are welcome!**

**Prologue:**

I have always known that I was different, even if there was nothing to show anyone. It was hard not to know really, especially when my parents started to notice and abandoned me saying that I was unholy and the daughter of the devil. I still saw their discussed face every time I close my eyes when they had finally seen what was growing out of my back. They left me with nothing, no one to look after me or tell me that everything was going to be okay and no money for food or a place to live. I had to become responsible for myself and scavenge for food when I couldn't find anything real to eat and make myself a shelter to sleep under when it started to rain. I'm just glad my body can handle things that normal people couldn't.

**Chapter 1**

You'd think that having wings would be the coolest thing in the world but you would be wrong. It was the reason I had no family, no friends and no home. They were a pain to hide and if they were strapped back for to long you would experience the most almighty pain ever. I can guess it was the same feeling as having two broken bones in your arm, not that I've ever experienced it.

That is the exact same pain I am feeling at the moment which I was trying to ignore and concentrate on my chemistry lesson, even if I had heard it may times in different rooms in different schools across the country.

I was staring at the clock on the wall so intensely I was surprised the glass hadn't shattered yet.

When the bell rang signalling the start of lunch I all but ran out the room, bags and books in tow, and crossed the sports field to squeeze through the gab in the fence which surrounded the grounds. I had cut the whole a week before I officially enrolled at this school, just to make sure there weren't any regular patrols around the grounds. I do not want anyone to know about my little visits to the forest.

This was my favourite time of day for me, not because I could socialize, but because I could have a break from acting like something I'm not. Acting like I'm a normal, but anti-social, teenage girl.

I took a quick little look around the slight clearing that I made which led from the gab in the fence, making sure no one was around before I got my wings out. Seeing everything was clear I took off my old trench like coat and top to reveal my glossy black wings which were strapped to my back with three slightly rusty old belts. When they were off and on the ground with the rest of my clothes and slowly uncurled my wings to their full wingspan, about 7 foot long.

I sucked in a quick breath as I felt the rush of my blood pulsing though the starved veins again and waited for the pins and needles to subside before flapping them a few times and then finally relaxing as I finally got the feeling back into them. I sighed and looked down at the three massive bruises that had formed on my stomach where the belts constantly pressed up against my flesh. It wasn't as soft as normal people's skin but it still bruised just as easily.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, now was not the time to be sentimental and feel sorry for myself. I flapped my glossy black wings a few more times before bending down to grab my belts and attaching them back around my body which was painful but had to be done. I tucked the tips of my wings into my jeans and tugged my tattered top and coat on before emerging back out into the world from my little heaven.

I never found any point in queuing up for lunch here as it was always to expensive and I never had enough money to actually get anything. I snatched my empty bottle from my bag and went to the water fountain to fill it back up and went to sit at a vacant bench in the courtyard. No one ever came to sit with me and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way, its to much stress to make friends and keep my secret at the same time and I knew that from experience.

I pulled out my book that I had 'borrowed' from the library and carried on reading where I had left off last night.

I felt the pressure of peoples eyes staring at my back but it was easy to ignore, I was used to it by now and it didn't even really bother me anymore. What I wasn't used to thought was someone coming and sitting on my bench across from me.

I hadn't looked up from my book but I knew who it was that had graced me with his presence. Dimitri Belikov.

'What' I demanded at him still not bothering to look up from my book.

'I came by to give you this' he replied.

I sighed and looked up at him to see what it was. He had a small yellow sticky note in his hand and it was extended across the table towards me, awaiting me to take it from him. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at my book, unconcerned with the note in his hand.

'It's my number' he continued when I didn't reply.

'I know' why didn't he get the picture that I didn't want to talk to him.

He frowned and folded the note up in half before he slid it in between the pages of my book as if it was a book mark. I picked it out, put my book down and then ripped the little note into four smaller pieces and threw them back in his face 'I don't have a phone'.

After that obvious rejection I thought he would get up and leave me alone but luck wasn't on my side.

'I'm Dimitri by the way' he carried on and extended his hand for me to shake.

'I know' I replied and got up and left, he was irritating me so much I thought if I didn't leave I would have done something I may have regretted later, emphasis on the _may_ might I add. I walked across the courtyard and sat at another vacant table but as soon as I had gotten my book back out Dimitri had reappeared but this time he came and sat right next to me straddling the bench.

'For fuck sakes' I growled at him 'can you not take a bloody hint? That was me saying thanks but no thanks to you back there'.

He smiled 'no it wasn't'.

'Oh yeah your right sorry it was just a no thanks, now get out of my face and leave me alone!'

He ignored me, again 'your Rose right?'

'No shit Sherlock' I muttered under my breath 'did you figure that out all by yourself?'

'You know you swear a lot right?'

'Again, no shit Sherlock'. I actually rarely ever swear it was just part of my disguise to try and get people to leave me alone. It usually worked but for some reason this boy just wasn't getting the hint. To be honest I'm not very surprised, he was the school player, the longest he had stuck with a girl was about two months and that was only because she was a real slut. She was in the year below me and would have done anything for him.

'Come out with me tonight, we can do whatever you want my treat. How does that sound?'

The thought of going out and having a proper meal without having to pay for it tempted me but I wasn't a gold digger and no amount of food or money would make me actually go on a date with him and that's saying something.

'No thanks' I replied and picked up my stuff and left him on his own on the bench.

'Why not?' the voice came from behind me but I didn't have to look back to know who it was, did he ever give up?

'Look, I know this my come as a bit of a shock to you and that amazing big head of yours but I don't like you and so don't want to'.

'Okay but why don't you like me? You don't even know me'.

'Oh but I do'.

'Enlighten me, how do you'.

I sighed and turned to face him 'I don't want to go out with you because you are the school player, your arrogant, annoying, selfish, you through your money around like its nothing and you treat girls as if they are just possessions that you can just get rid of when you get bored of them or exchange them at a store!' I took a breath before looking back up at him in the eye 'is that enough reasons for you?' There was also the fact that I could never let anyone into my life as they would just end up leaving and hurting me but I couldn't tell him that so I just left it as that. 'Take your pick' I said looking up at him with a glare before walking off and into the girl's bathroom so he couldn't follow me. This guy was making me seriously loose my mind and I couldn't let that happen, if it did I would slip and start letting people in or telling them about myself.

I splashed some cold water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror _get a grip on yourself_ I shouted at myself.

I sucked in another deep breath before emerging from the bathroom and into the hallway to come face to face with an empty corridor. There was about five minutes left of lunch before the next lesson so I quickly went to my locker to exchange my books before my next lesson.

When I opened my locker a yellow sticky note came tumbling out and stuck its self to the toe of my boot. I sighed, knowing who it's from, and bent down to read it.

Sorry for making you mad earlier,

Let me take you out and make up

for it?

D

I chuckled to myself and shook my head; did he really think a sticky note would work this time? I turned it over to find his number on the back. I screwed it up into a tight ball and threw it into the back of my locker, intending to take it home and burn it.

I grabbed my books and flew, no pun intended, to my next class hoping to make it before the bell goes to signal the end of lunch and the start of the next lesson.

At the end of the day I was intending to go back to my locker to pick up and drop off a few things before going home but I never even got out of the classroom before Dimitri was there blocking my path. He was leaning against the wall waiting for me and I couldn't help but groan in frustration. He pushed away when he saw me and started to walk over to me. Some girls gave me jealous and evil looks while others whispered furiously but I ignored them all, they weren't worth it.

I walked in the opposite direction of him and unfortunately my locker and headed strait towards the sports field hoping to get away from him but he followed me.

'So did you get me note?'

I didn't answer.

'And your answer?' He sighed in frustration when I still didn't answer so he snatched my wrist that was hanging down by my side and tugged me to a stand still. 'Look angle, I don't know what the hell is up with you but most girls in this school would be jumping at the chance to go out with me'.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, he had no idea how close that pet name was to my situation but he will never find out. I looked up at him and smiled fighting the panic that was rising in me 'good then you don't need me' I replied and ripped my arm from his grip and started walked away from him. 'And by the way, I'm not like most girls.'

'You know you're going the wrong way to get out of here don't you?'

I just flipped him off and carried on walking.

The place I called home wasn't much but at least it was something. I have lived here since I was around the age of twelve and over the years I have tried to make it as homely as possible, installing a small wind turbine to at least get a bit of power but it didn't produce much.

I'm not sure what the old building was used for but it had a trickle of running water in a sink on one side of the room but with no bedroom I used the 'living room' to live and sleep in. The old wallpaper was hanging from the damp walls and the floor was simple concrete and old wood panelling, probably the old foundation to the place. I stumbled across it when I was hunting one night in the forest and I have called it home ever since.

Sometimes I hear kids at school talking about an old haunted building in the middle of the forest and I'm always scared that someone is going to stumble across it and find me but no one ever does so I've kind of relaxed a bit after so many years.

I sighed and dumped my bag onto the floor by the door and walked over to the kitchen. I would have my last amount of human food tonight before I had to go and hunt. It wasn't like it was hard to do so but you can't really find the nicest of food in the forest like rabbit, fox, fish, berries and nuts.

After I had dumped my stuff by the door I went back outside and flew to the little river a few minutes walk away to have a quick shower before getting out and stretching my wings to dry them off before I flew back to the cabin. The river was cold but at least it got me clean.

When I got back I put on a long sleeved t-shirt of which I had cut most the back off and picked up my book to finish reading as I couldn't do it earlier because of a curtain big headed, but gorgeous Dimitri. I shook my head, trying to get the worrying thought out of my head before looking at the pages to start reading. I only had a hundred odd pages left so I should be able to finish it by this evening so I made a mental note to drop by at the library soon and change the book. The thing I liked about reading was how you could loose yourself in someone else's world and someone else's problems and just forget about your own. It's kind of addictive for people like me who always have an almightily amount of problems on their plates.

When I had finished I got up and got myself some pre-boiled rice, carrots and rabbit before getting out my chemistry book and flipping through chapter eight. This was the subject I knew least about and seeing as my teacher had asked me something I didn't know the answer to the other day I decided it was the best subject to look over. It was also my least favourite subject at school but I couldn't bare the thought of not knowing things that other students did, knowledge was the only solid thing I had in my life and I couldn't loose it.

**Hoped you like it and please tell me if I should continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am in love with you all for the responce I got...I'm on cloud nine right now :)  
To answer the question about what she is, to be honest I don't even know. Someone asked me what superpower I would have if I could and i said wings like in X-men which made me think about how hard it actually would be to live with. I hope this clears it up a bit.**

The next week was much like the first day he started talking to me, the good and the bad. Dimitri still wouldn't leave me alone and it was getting on my nerves, every chance he got he would sit next to or opposite me trying to force the bloody sticky notes in my face with his number on them. He was also relentless at asking me questions about me, my family and life. I had nearly slipped a number of times just to shut him up but managed to stop myself just in time. At lunch one day he had asked me what my parents were like and I was so close to saying I have none but managed to stick with the more unsuspicious response of _like most parents. _He was slowly making me go mad and I had to make sure he didn't break me.

Today I was determined to avoid him as much as possible and to do that I had to spend every available free minute in the school library or classroom or place he couldn't talk. It was working so well until in forth period the teacher had asked me to retrieve something from her car so I had no choice but to leave the safe company of the classroom and the teacher to go to the car park.

I didn't think it would be much of a problem, seeing as class was still in session for everyone (including Dimitri) but I was annoyingly wrong, again. As I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway he was there getting something out of his locker. I mentally cursed myself and tried to walk past him without him seeing me but again no such luck.

'Hathaway!' he shouted.

I growled and kept my head low, pretending I couldn't here him and clutched the teacher's car keys for deer life.

'Hey Hathaway…I know you can here me, what's with ignoring me the past week ey?'

He had now run up to me and spun me round to face him. I just shrugged and tried to turn away from him again.

'You know it's rude to ignore someone who's trying to have a convocation with you'.

'Oh really?' I replied and raised my eyebrow 'well I also believe it's rude to harass someone, but hey I could be wrong I mean what do I know.'

He laughed 'you honestly think I'm harassing you?'

I stared at him as if he was an idiot 'you seriously think you aren't harassing me?'

He smiled, 'nope but if you want me to harass you, you got it girl' he winked at me before turning on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

I growled under my breath again and stalked off to the car park to retrieve the book the teacher wanted me to get in the first place. I shouldn't have to worry about him, I mean he can't do much more to harass me than he already has could he?

I got that answer as I walked into my biology class at the end of the day. I was so happy because it was the last lesson of the day and also my favourite but my happiness vanished as I saw who was sitting at my usually vacant bench table that I had always had to myself.

I stormed up to him and slammed my books onto the desk in front of him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing in this class and sitting at my bench?'

'I believe I'm here to learn Miss. Hathaway what do you think I'm doing here?' he said it with a sugar coated voice and an over innocent expression on his face. He and I both knew what he was up to and he was enjoying every minute of my reaction. I decided not to give him the satisfaction and took a deep breath before taking my seat next to him. I was not going to let him ruin this lesson for me, no matter how he got into this class midterm. I got out my books and stationary and waited patiently for the teacher to start the lesson, trying desperately to ignore Dimitri next to me.

When the teacher walked into the room I sighed in relief thinking he couldn't annoy me when he was concentrating on the lesson but the relief vanished as she explained what we would be doing in the lesson. We had to work with our lab partners in an experiment dealing with plant cells and your lab partner was the person sitting next to you. I grumbled at the thought of having to work _with him_ and quickly made myself busy in setting up the equipment we would be using.

I had studied this experiment in the book we were given and knew the measurements and outcome by heart. I just wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so he wouldn't have much chance to talk to me. Again I didn't have such luck, this day has really sucked.

'So you like biology hu?' he asked as he watched be look at the onion skin through the microscope and trying to make it look like I didn't already know what I was going to see.

'What makes you say that?' I asked as I focused the microscope so I could see a clear picture of what looked like a brick wall type pattern.

'Because you knew what stuff to get out before even opening your book so you have either done this in class before or you have actually read that text book of yours so many times that you now know it by heart.'

I shrugged 'I knew what stuff to get out because we have done this many times before, like you just said.'

He chuckled 'yeah I would believe you if all the other students in this room had to study their text book before they even knew what they were looking for, let alone what to get out. You my dear Hathaway, haven't even opened that book of yours yet so I'd say it was my second guess.'

I sighed 'fine I like bio, so what? Now let me get on with my work please.'

Dimitri held his hands up in surrender and managed to stay quiet so I could finish the experiment. I wrote down all my findings in my note book and cleared up all my equipment before sitting back down and doodling in the corner of my book.

'So what's your favourite colour?'

I looked up at him from my doodle, 'What?'

'What's your favourite colour?'

'Why do you need to know that?'

He shrugged 'because I want to know?'

I huffed and went back to doodling and ignored him.

'Come on Rose, enlighten me.'

'No'

'Why?'

'Because I don't fucking want to okay? Is that a good enough answer for you?'

'I would have preferred the actually answer to my original question really but whatever I guess I'll have to guess and deal with it.'

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

'Rose, Dimitri why aren't you working?' the teacher asked.

I shrugged 'I'm done.'

'You're done? But you've only had ten minutes to do it.' He had a bewildered expression on his face as he held his hand out for me to hand him my work.

I sighed and handed over the full breakdown and results of the experiment, including detailed description of what the cells looked like once reacted to each chemical, method and equipment.

'Rose this is a word for word replica of the answer in the back of your text book. I'm going to have to ask you how you knew this without looking at the answers in the back'.

'She doesn't know Sir' Dimitri replied 'she copied them from the back just like you suspected'.

'Then why didn't you stop her Mr. Belikov?'

'Hang on, I didn't copy any answers from the back of any book.' I said, trying to defend myself.

'You did Rose, there's no point in hiding it,' he shrugged 'we've been caught.'

'No we haven't been fucking caught doing anything Dimitri!'

'Language Miss. Hathaway!' the teacher screeched.

I ignored him and stood up and lent over Dimitri, getting in his face 'what right do you have to say that I have been cheating on a simple ass experiment like the one I just did! You saw my bloody do it! You know that I haven't even opened that stupid ass text book since I walked into this room!-'

'Miss. Hathaway-' the teacher tried to butt in and calm me down but I was having none of it, I was releasing a weeks worth of emotions out in one blow and I was no way going to stop now.

'-how dare you sit there and accuse me of something like that on your first day in this class and make me look bad when I have worked my ass off to know all there is to know in this crap book! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone and let me get on with the rest of my life!-'

'Miss, Hathaway I'm going to have to ask you to step out side for a minute and calm down before I come out and join you to question you about this situation right here'.

I growled and leaned closer into Dimitri's face 'this isn't over, your going to stay away from me and my life even if I have to leave to get it'.

I stormed out the room and slammed the door behind me before talking a few deep calming breaths before slumping down to the floor and leaning against the wall. I could not believe he had the nerve to do that, say that I had cheated on that dumb experiment. I mean I could do that thing in my sleep with out as many slip ups and some of those idiots in the classroom did awake and with the book.

I took another deep breath before getting up. I was just about to walk away from class when I heard the door open and close and knew that the teacher was standing behind me and waiting for an explanation and apology for my attitude. I sighed and turned to face him.

'I'm sorry for the way I acted Sir but he has been driving me crazy all week and him accusing me of cheating when he saw me doing it was the final straw for me.'

He nodded and folded his arms across his chest 'I am going to have to ask you how you knew that answer word for word though. Its not that I don't trust you, seeing as you are one of my best students but you made quite a scene in there and I'm going to have to have an answer when other teachers come up and asked me what was going on. As you know Rose I can not show favouritism.'

I nodded 'I know it by heart Sir; in fact I know most of that book word for word. I didn't even need to do the experiment to know the outcome.'

He looked shocked for a second before slowly nodding and ran a hand through his hair. 'I can give you another book if you'd like Rose, help you get further ahead of the others and maybe get you a scholarship to a good school.'

My eyes brightened at the prospect of being about to go to further education and I nodded enthusiastically.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair 'I'm going to have to give you an after school detention for swearing though I'm afraid, again I can't show favouritism'.

I nodded and walked back into the classroom. People stopped and stared when I came into view but I ignored them and went back to my seat and moved as far as I could from Dimitri, as far as the bench would let me. I was so angry with him for embarrassing me like that and making me loose my head.

The rest of the lesson went by without me even realising and before I knew it I was off to detention.

**Well tell me that you think...love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so a bit of confusion about the name thing at the end (me calling Dimitri Jake) and for that I am soo sorry! I have already written a few chapters in advanced as I had had this idea in my head for a while so i had to put temp names to the characters untill i decided what to do with it and forgot to change that one name back...sorry again!  
For those amazing people out there who are reading, reviewing, following and adding to favourites I love you soo much! wasn't expecting this much of a reaction as it is so different from the origional series but I'm not complaining! aha  
Loving you all and hope you like the chapter...**

When I walked in the room was empty so I just shrugged and sat down to read one of my text books for each class, going over what we had done earlier on in the day. The door opened and closed many times and I ignored every one of them and just sat there reading my book and hoping for the hour to be over so I could get out of here.

'Do you ever stop reading?'

I froze and grit my teeth, he couldn't be here right? He CAN'T _be_ here! I turn to my left and sure enough Dimitri was sitting there slumped in the seat next to me. I sighed in frustration and grabbed my stuff to get up and move but the teacher chose that moment to walk in and told me to sit back down.

I sighed again in frustration and fell back into my seat ignoring the chuckle from my left. The only reason I hadn't walked out of here already is because I knew he couldn't talk to me.

The hour ticked by slowly and I could barely concentrate on my book with Dimitri constantly irritating me and looking over my shoulder at what I'm reading. Finally the teacher announced that we were free to go and I all but sprinted out of the room, not even bothering to pack my things into my bag. The quicker I can get away from here the quicker I can get away from him. I was just about to walk out of the back door and towards the sports field when I was tackled from my left and shoved into an empty classroom.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' I yelled and turned to face who tackled me. I was faced with three guys, all Dimitri's friends and build like rugby players.

'Language Hathaway, language'. The middle one laughed at me and I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms across my chest.

'Whatever, what do you want?' I asked none of them in particular.

The one in the middle replied 'Why we only want to talk right boys?' they all laughed and took a step towards me.

I started to panic and took a step back, not wanting them to be any closer to me.

They grinned at my reaction and took another step forward. There was no way I could outfight them all so I took another step back and felt the back of a desk against my legs. I had no where to go and nothing to fight with. It was helpless.

The three guys kept advancing on me until I felt the breath of the middle one on my face. It stunk of alcohol and nearly made my gag.

'You see our problem with you Hathaway is that you turned down Dimitri and that sort of started of a bet with all of us, whoever can brake you and get into your pants first wins. Now were not usually ones to play these games but when we saw you turn down and reject Dimitri then we thought it might be quite interesting to get in on the action'.

The middle guy raised his hand and caressed my cheek before forcing his lips onto mine. I tried to struggle against him but he wouldn't budge so when he forced his tongue into my mouth I bit down on it hard enough to draw blood.

'_Fuck! _The bitch bit my tongue!' he said it with a slight lisp and I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself.

'You think this is funny freak?' The one on the right said to me and slapped my across the face before I could reply. It sent me flying to the ground and I hit it with enough force to feel a sharp pain in my left cheek. I don't understand how no one had heard us, but I suppose we were in the most vacant part of the school at this time.

I scrambled to my feet and ducked under a desk to get some space between us before I filled my lungs with as much air as I could and screamed bloody murder. The three guys covered their ears and made a quick exit before they were seen by a member of staff. Sometimes having heightened scenes was a blessing.

I crumpled to the floor and crawled under the table, tears slowly started to spill over my eyes and down my cheeks, I had been holding tears in for so many years and finally this one event was my undoing.

I heard the door open and close but I didn't look up to see whoever it was, probably just a teacher or TA or maybe even one or more of the three guys again, I didn't know and to be honest I really didn't care. The tears were coming thick and fact now and by breath was hitching as I tried to get enough air into my lungs.

'Rose?'

Oh great…just great.

'Rose is that you?'

I didn't bother to answer; I just rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

'Rose are you okay?'

'Does it look like I'm fucking okay to you?' I whispered and cursed myself as my voice wavered.

'No you don't but it's the usual question you ask when someone is crying'.

I didn't answer, just held my legs to my chest and cried silently, as silently as I could, into my knees.

'What happened?' he asked and lifted my face up so he could he my face. I heard his intake of breath of he saw my cheek.

'Why don't you ask your mates what happened, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to tell you' I replied acidly and yanked my chin out from his hand.

He sighed stood up and held his hand out for me, 'come on'.

'Where are we going?' I asked suspiciously.

'To my house, my mums a nurse and she'll be able to patch you up okay, and then you can stay and get a decent meal inside you. I haven't seen you eat proper food yet and it's not good for you.'

I regarded him for a second before taking his hand so he could pull me up off the floor. I winced at the pain in my cheek but ignored it and followed him out the door and towards the car park which I'm guessing is where his car is. I had noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand yet and I was surprised to find that I kind of liked the warmth that it bought.

We pulled up to a modest two story house at the far end of a very stylish and desperate house wives looking street surrounded by the forest and farming land. The bushes and grass was well trimmed and the flower beds were very classic and weed less.

He pulled up in the driveway and got out, opened my door and helped me out. I wobbled a bit and Jake had to steady me before he held my hand and turned to lock his car before turning back to me and pulling me up the brick path to the back door.

'Mum I'm home!' Dimitri shouted.

'No need to shout honey I'm right here' I heard a voice reply from behind the island in the kitchen.

'Sorry mum, I need your help with a friend of mine'.

'Oh? And who might that be?' she asked as a head popped up from behind the island.

I gave her a small wave with my free hand, 'hello Ms Belikov'.

She was momentarily shocked as she looked down at our joined hands before recovering and stood up and made her way over to meet me. 'Hello dear, call me Olena. What can I help you with?'

'Well I fell over at school and hit my cheekbone; Dimitri was with me and insisted on taking me to see you even though I'm fine.'

'I still wanted to make sure you were okay Rose, just to make sure.'

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Ms Belikov who was watching our little exchange.

'So…would you like to follow me Rose and let's take a look at your cheek shall we?'

'Sure' I replied and followed her into a spacious living room with beige colour walls and carpet and two light grey fabric sofas. I was led to one of the sofas and sat down next to Dimitri as his mum crouched down in front of me and took a small torch out of her pocket and shone it into each eye in turn before putting it away and lightly prodding my cheek to see where the tender parts were. When she had finished she put some surgical tape onto it and told me it would heal in about a week or two.

'Thanks mum'.

'No worries honey but Rose you do seem to be a little undernourished and dehydrated, let me get you some water and stay for dinner so I know that your getting at least something good in you'.

'I…umm…okay sure, thank you'.

She left and I turned to Dimitri, 'you see I told you I was okay'.

'Yes and I told you that you weren't getting enough to eat, don't your parents feed you or something?' he laughed.

I nervously laughed with him and shrugged, hoping to change the subject. 'Can I see your room?' I asked and stood up, dragging him with me.

'Sure I guess' he replied a little confused at my request. He stood up and pulled me up the stairs, along the corridor and to a plain white door. He opened it and I walked in to his room.

He had posters of cars and bands on the walls with a desk and book case on one side and a double bed pushed up to the wall against the other. It was a little messy with a few items of clothing on the floor and the unmade bed.

I turned to face him and smiled, 'do I really get to see the soul of Dimitri Belikov?'

'The soul?' he asked and looked at me confused.

'Yeah…this is your space with your things in it so it's you and therefore your soul.'

'Very poetic Miss Hathaway.

I laughed and looked around his room, noticing a photo album on his desk. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 'May I?'

He shrugged and looked a little nervous but nodded his permission.

'Did you take these?' I asked a little bewildered.

'Umm…yeah, why?'

'There amazing' I breathed and flicked further through the album. I stopped when one in particular caught my eye. 'Why is there a photo of me in here?' I asked and showed him the photo of me sitting on a bench with the sun setting behind me. I was in the local park and the sun shone off my skin in the most beautiful way.

I looked up at him and he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous look on his face. 'I was trying to get a good photo of the sunset but as I looked around for the best spot I saw you sitting there and the way you looked with the sunset behind you…I just had to take a photo of it.'

I smiled 'I like it' I said before putting the album down and started to walk over to him. 'You know you're not what I expected you to be at all'.

He laughed 'well you wouldn't let me get more than a few words out to you before you'd shut me out and walk away'.

'Sorry' I replied and rested my forehead against his.

'That's okay'.

I smiled and before I knew what I was doing I lent in and kissed him.

He pulled back in shock and for a moment I thought he was going to walk away from me but he didn't, he lent in and kissed me back forcefully. It was nothing like the kiss, if you can call it that, from the guy earlier. I wrapped my hands in his hair at the nap of his neck as his tongue slowly ran across his bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted.

Our tongues battled in a fight for dominance and he won as I let out a moan against his lips. My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and I ran my hands along his toned stomach and back. His hands found their way to the hem of my shirt and I was so lost in the moment that I didn't think twice about what he was doing until I felt him freeze.

'Rose what is this?' He asked as he ran his hand along the line of one of my belts to my back where my wings were strapped to my back.

I sprung away from him with fear and stared at him.

What the hell do I do?

**Like always I love to hear from you so let me know what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I thought I'd take the time to thank each and every person that has read and liked it, I've been walking round with a massive grin on my face all day**

**ladymoroe97: Just to answer your question, I do know that i call him that and I have apologised for it but I will do it again for you...SORRY! This story was origionally on FictionPress but I wasnt getting much of a responce so I thought I could try on here next. Dimitris origional name was Jake so again sorry for the confusion there! Thanks for the review!**

**Also would like to say sorry for not updating yesterday but it was my birthday so I hope you can forgive me for that...?**

**Anyway enough of me...here's the next chapter (and please don't hate me!)**

_Previously…_

'_Rose what is this?' He asked as he ran his hand along the line of one of my belts to my back where my wings were strapped to my back. I sprung away from him with fear and stared at him. What the hell do I do?_

'Rose what's going on?' he demanded and took a step towards me which I counterbalanced with a step back. This was feeling an awful lot like what happened with the three guys earlier. 'Rose what the hell was that on your back?'

I took another step back and just stared at him wide eyes, not knowing what to say or what to do.

'ROSE!'

I flinched at his voice and started frantically looking around his room trying to find an exit to get away from him. All I saw was a locked window and the door we came in so I ran for it, hoping to get there before him but he knew what I was planning on doing and get there before me and blocked the door with his body.

'Please Rose, please tell me what's going on with you.'

'I…uhh…' I didn't know what to say so I just kept on stuttering. What do you say in a situation like this though? Only one other person had found out about me and I never wanted to relive the feeling I felt as she walked out on me in disgust.

'Please Rose; just tell me what's going on'. He pleaded with me and reached out to grab my hand but I took another step out of his reach. I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes before he quickly covered it up and crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat, knowing that I won't be able to get out of here until I tell him at least something. 'They were belts' I whispered and turned away from him hugging myself.

'Why would you have belts strapped around your stomach?'

I walked away from him and hugged myself tighter; I have no idea how I'm supposed to start this.

I sighed 'I have no idea how to start this' I whispered voicing my thoughts.

It was supposed to be a rhetorical question just for me to hear but I must have said it loader then I thought because Dimitri responded 'just start at the beginning and start working your way forward'.

I sighed again in frustration at myself, about what I'm about to do and turn around to face him. 'It will be a lot easier to show you to be honest'.

'Okay fine show me, whatever, I just want to know what is going on with you. Maybe I can help.'

I laughed 'you can't help me Dimitri, no one can, believe me I have tried so many different things. Have tried ripping them off feather by feather, I've tried ripping the skin of the bone, hell I've even tried pulling them out but no matter what I did it would all just grow back. I went through all that agonising pain to get rid of them just for it to all grow back a few days later. You won't understand it and you certainly can't help me.' I had silent tears trickling down my face at this point and I swiped them away furiously with the back of my hand. I have cried more today then I have in a long time.

'What are you talking about Rose? What's all this about feathers and skin and stuff?'

I laughed 'I told you it would be easier for me to show you then tell you; you wouldn't believe me otherwise.'

'Of course I would Rose; please just tell me what's going on with you'.

'Fine!' I yelled and shoved my jacket of my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Next I gripped the hem of my shirt and started to tug it off me but Dimitri ran up to me and held my hands down to stop me.

'What are you doing?' he asked, shocked.

'I'm showing you' I growled and pulled away from him, 'lock the door' I growled. When it was locked I took another deep breath and found the hem of my shirt again and pulled it up. I knew when the first belt was on show because I heard Dimitri's intake of breath but I fought through my self-consciousness and pulled my top all the way off my head and threw it on the floor.

I was now standing in front of him in just my leggings, boots and a bra with my three belts strapped across my stomach. I looked up at Dimitri to see that he was staring at me wide eyed and I had to laugh at him as this wasn't even the thing I'd been hiding from people my whole life. Slowly I started to undo my belts, slightly flinching in pain each time as I had to tighten them against my bruised skin to get them off. Dimitri noticed this and took a step towards me, looking like he wanted to help but I shook my head 'Its fine, I'm used to it by now'.

Dimitri didn't look happy about that but sat down on his bed anyway showing that he'll be quiet.

I nodded and went back to undoing the last belt and as it fell to the floor I sighed at the felling of not being restricted. I knew that the only reason that he couldn't see them at the moment was because the tips were tucked into the waist band of my leggings. It was a little uncomfortable but I knew I needed to let him get used to me like this, with the bruises, before I can show him what I have really been hiding for half my life.

I took a deep breath and looked at Dimitri strait in the eye wanting to get this message across. 'Now I want you to know that no matter what you see you have to remember that I will not hurt you and you have nothing to fear by me okay?' It was the same speech I had given to the only other person that knew the real me and it had worked for a little while until she thought that I was harmful and a danger to her.

I looked back at Dimitri to see that he was slowly nodding with his hands clenched in his lap and was sitting stock still on his bed, not moving a muscle. I took his nod as confirmation to continue so I slowly reached behind me and pulled out the tip of my wings from my leggings so I could slowly uncurl them to their full wing span, not taking my eyes off Dimitri for a second.

I saw the shock and fear on his face as he saw my wings slowly uncurl behind me. I knew at that moment that he had forgotten what I told him earlier about me not hurting him as he slowly moved away from me, scooting backwards on his bed but never taking his eyes off me. I pulled my wings back in and out of sight from him and took a step forwards but he held his hand up.

'Don't come any closer.'

'Dimitri please-'

'No! You come any closer and I'll…I'll…'

'You'll do what Jake? Call animal patrol, the police, the _army_! Trust me I have had everything imaginable called to come after me but guess what, I got away so whatever you were planning on doing I'd leave it at that and unlock the window so I can get out of here without your mother seeing me. Remember Dimitri you wanted this, you wanted to see what was going on in my life so here it is.'

I picked up my stuff off of the floor and advanced on him 'open the window Dimitri or I'll just have to break it'.

He scrambled off the bed and took a key from a pot on the window sill and unlocked the window before backing away again.

I sighed at the fearful expression on his face before climbing out the window and soaring into the sky. I honestly thought he was going to be different, that he actually wouldn't care what I have growing out of my back but I guess I was wrong. I let a lone tear fall down my cheek before blinking the rest back and shutting out my emotions. They were the reason that I had agreed to go to his house with him in the first place, they were the reason that I had ended up kissing him and they were the ultimate reason why I had shown him my deepest and darkest secret. All in all, emotions suck.

**Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me...please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I keep saying this and but I will say it again because it is true...I LOVE YOU GUYS! The reviews I am getting makes me spile like a luni and my housemates have looked at me funny for it but who cares! :) I'm glad you like reading it as much as I enjoy writting it.**

**oh one more thing...in this story the Belikovs are not Russian and the two eldest Belikov sisters have moved out. I really want to put my own stamp on this story but tell me if I'm making a big mistake in doing so..**

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat on my bed not believing what I had just seen; Rose had wings, big black wings growing right out of her back. What the _fuck!_ That is not normal!

'Dimitri! Rose! Victoria! Dinner is ready!' my mum called up from downstairs.

Shit what was I supposed to say to her about Rose not being here?

'Coming'! I yelled back at her before racking my hands through my hair a few times. Guess I'll just have to wing it and hope for the best.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where mums back was to me dishing up three plates of food. 'Ehh mum?'

'Yes sweetie?'

'Rose had to go suddenly, her parents wanted her back for a family emergency. She said she was sorry and thank you for patching her up after her…umm…fall'.

'Oh well that's to bad, I would have liked to get to know your girlfriend a bit better but-'

'She's not my girlfriend mum, were just ehh…friends?' I didn't know if we were even that anymore seeing as what she is and how I reacted to it.

'Oh sorry son, I just assumed she was seeing as you bought her here and you were holding hands earlier I mean you have never bought a girl _friend _home before so you can see why I was a bit confused'.

I sighed and sat down at the dinner table 'whatever mum, lets just eat okay? I don't really want to talk about it now'. I wasn't in the mood to talk about her, not until I find out what's going on and figure out how I feel about her that is if I can even do that!

My head is so fucked up right now I can barely manage the process of lifting the fork up to my mouth and eating with out choking on it. I mean how is someone supposed to react to something like that, brush it off and pretend it never happened? I don't think I could do that. At least this explains why she always isolates herself from everyone else, to make sure no one finds out her little secret but if she wanted that why the hell would she tell me? Did she think I wouldn't care or something because I don't see how that's even possible I mean she has massive fucking wings growing out of her back!

'Dimitri are you alright sweetie? You seem awful quiet tonight'.

I sighed again and shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts. 'I'm fine mum, just a little tied that's all. Had a long day at school and then the drama earlier with Rose, it's just tied me out a bit.' I wasn't lying to her, I really was worn out from school and the drama with Rose but she just thinks the drama is her fall and not her wings.

'Oh well maybe you should go and get some rest then? You have school tomorrow and I don't want you so tied you can't focus in your lessons'.

I nodded 'okay mum, night, love you. Good night Victoria'. I got up from the table, cleared my plate up and kissed them both on the forehead before walking upstairs to my room. I know that I wouldn't get to sleep tonight so I didn't even bother to try. Instead I pulled my laptop out and started to track Rose with this chip that I slipped into her pocket before she flew out of the window. It transmitted a GPS signal which told me where she is at all times.

At the moment the chip said that she was in the middle of nowhere which meant she was either staying there or she had found it and ditched it there before she got to where she was going. In one way I hoped it was the latter because then I would never have to see her again but then again I really hoped it wasn't for the same reason. I don't know what it is but there's something about her that just makes me what to know more.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and I quickly slammed the lid down so whoever it was couldn't see it.

'Come in' I called.

The door opened and in came a hyper Victoria with a massive grin on her face.

'What?' I asked, wondering why she was so damn happy.

'You my dear brother are in love' she replied as she sprawled out on my bed, making herself at home, which technically it was I suppose but you get me point.

I snorted at her and rolled my eyes before joining her. 'I am not in love Victoria, Rose is just a friend that's all. She's going through a difficult time at the moment and she needs someone there for here'.

'You see, I would have believed that if I hadn't seen you two around school, you've been harassing the poor girl all week and since you got in you've had the biggest grin on your face, you know in between her leaving and getting looked at by mum after her _fall'_.

'So you don't believe it was a fall either.' I said it as a statement but she answered anyway with a snort.

'I've seen her round school Dimitri, that girl scares the shit out of most of the students there but no one falls and bangs there cheek bone with that kind of bruising around it, didn't you see the slightly bruising hand print on her cheek? I don't know who had the guts to stand up to her like that but if I were them I'd sleep with one eye open tonight.'

I sighed, how could my live get so messed up so quickly?

I sighed again before rolling over to face Victoria and taking her into a hug before she got up and out my room to let me sleep.

**Okay so I know its short but I wanted to know what you thought of having a but in DPOV? It wouldn't be often, just if bits of the story need telling that I cant do in RPOV. Tell me what you think… Love x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews...loving it! Just to let you all know it will be a happy ending...when I get to it that is. I'm basically writting as I go so I will try and answer your questions as best as possible but I may not even know myself, just thought I'd let you know.**

The next day when I woke up I didn't bother going to school, I couldn't anyway, not after I stupidly went and told Dimitri my one secret I swore never to tell again. I didn't really care anyway, it's not like I'd be missing anything in class I didn't already know. The only downside is that I wouldn't be able to get my advanced biology book from my teacher, seeing I couldn't go back because of Dimitri knowing about me. I sighed and sat up in my bed, I better start looking for new schools in the out of town library.

I got up and took a quick cold wash in the near by river before getting (semi) dressed and flew out to my favourite library. It's where I get all my books from and only a five minute flight from where I live if I travel at top speed.

I landed just outside of town and changed behind some bushes to make myself as presentable as I could before popping out and walking the rest of the way into town. I smiled as I took in the familiar town and breathed in the fresh air. My smile dropped as I walked past the town's bakers, seeing as I haven't had proper food in ages and I missed the opportunity at Dimitri's. Why had I even showed him my wings? I didn't even know him. I mean yesterday afternoon I hated him and then by the time it was the end of the day I had kissed him and showed him my deepest darkest secret. What was wrong with me?

I think it was the idea of having and proper meal for once that enticed me into going and then seeing how nice his mum was and how he did photography, plus all the emotions that I had been dealing with earlier with those three guys. I shuddered at the thought, what pigs.

I shook my head and sighed, breathing in the wonderful scent of the pastries one more time before carrying on walking to the library. That place was like a sanctuary for me, a quiet little place for me to think, clear my head and unwind.

When I got there I flashed my library card, fake might I add, at the uninterested librarian and seated myself at a computer and started by typing 'local schools' into Google and surfed through the results. As I was looking through I noticed a pattern with the choices I had on offer, they were either ones I had already been to, once that would be to hard to get into without actual parents and consent forms and ones that were just complete shit holes. I sighed and broadened my search which I hated doing, I means I had to get up earlier to get there.

An hour and a half later I had found a reasonable school which was a twenty minute flight away at full speed. It wasn't too bad but I wish it would have been closer seeing as I'd be knackered before I would even start my day. I sighed and shook my head, there was nothing I could do about it really if I wanted to go to a good school and I really did want to. Knowledge is the only thing that was solid in my life, that and reading. Speaking of, I may get a few books before I leave seeing as I'm here now.

I logged off of the computer and walked over to the fiction section of the library and started combing through the authors and titles they had to offer. I had read quite a lot of the books here by now but I loved to re-read so it wasn't really a big deal for me, it's too much effort to try and get a fake library card that works to change library's now.

I had got to the 'F's when I felt a hesitant tap on my shoulder and I sighed but didn't bother to turn around. 'I don't work here so I don't know where what your looking for is and if you want the book that I have in my hand then tough shit because I picked it up before you so why don't you just turn around and walk away'. I wasn't really paying attention to what he or she was doing but when I heard his voice I snapped to attention with my senses on full alert. How the hell had he find me?

I swung around to face him and backed myself up against the book case and tried to get away from him. 'H-how did you find me here?' I stuttered, still pressing myself hard against the book case.

'Can we talk?' he asked running a nervous hand through his hair making it stick out on end and look messed up.

'I-sorry what?' I wasn't expecting that.

'Can we please talk?' he repeated and ran his hand through his hair again.

'Whyyy? I replied suspiciously and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was he trying to lead me outside to make it easier for some scientists to grab me? Kill me even? Was he trying to ruin my already crap life or was he actually being genuine.

He sighed and this time ran both of his hands through his hair, he was obviously nervous as hell, either that or stressed. 'Just please? I saw a bakery down the road from here, maybe I could buy you something?'

I let a shy smile slip from my mouth as I remembered me walking past that place earlier and craving literally everything that was on there. I sighed and slumped my shoulders knowing that the idea of food was drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

'Fine but we do it on my terms and if I want to leave at any time I can without question, got it?'

He nodded and motioned me forward so he could follow me. I quickly got my books that I was able to pick up before being ambushed and slipped them into my bag before leaving the library and following the path that led to the delicious smelling bakery.

'Anything you want specifically?' Dimitr asked once we walked into the bakery and I had found a table to sit at, apparently I wasn't the only one who loved the smell of the bakery as it had enticed many others into the little store as well.

I shrugged 'as long as it has sugar in it I'm all good' I told him and slumped in my seat waiting for my delicious goods.

Dimitri came back a few minutes later with a whole heap of baked goods of all kinds and I inhaled at least five or six of them before I slowed down enough to be able to talk. 'So how _did _you find me?' I asked and shoved my half eaten chocolate croissant into my mouth while I waited for him to reply.

'Don't you think its me who deserves some answers to all this…this…' he struggled for words but eventually gave up sighing 'I don't even know what _this is!'_

I chuckled 'join the club there mate'. I brushed off my hands and leaned towards him across the table, leaning on my crossed arms. 'What would you like to know?'

'Well…how did this all happen to you? If you were born that way I think at least someone would know about all this'.

I laughed 'trust me, people know but they just prefer to think of it as a dream, elution, trick of the light you name it and I've heard of it.'

'Okay so how?' he asked and leaned into the table intrigued about how I'll respond.

'Can we go somewhere more private? I don't want the chance of someone overhearing us'.

He sighed but nodded his head.

'I know a place which is quite secluded and no it's not the woods' I said before he had the chance to ask. We packed up the rest of out baked goods and headed out the little store, our table was snapped up pretty quickly by another couple who had been eyeing us as soon as we sat down.

'So how did it all start?' Dimitri asked once we had sat down in the middle of the pretty deserted park.

I sighed and picked the grass out of the ground, nervous about how he will respond to my story. I had a right to be after all, he'd had a proper freak out when he found out about me last night.

'It started when I was about 12…

**Question...would you like short chapters that I can update more frequently or longer chapters which may take a bit longer to update, let me know? Also any questions I can answer as best as possible! Anything you want to happen? Let me know and I'll see if i can put it in :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

'It started when I was 12…they just started to grow out of me on my 12th birthday and I was scared shitless, you have no idea how scared I was, and there was nothing I could do to stop them from growing'.

'What do you mean there was nothing you could do?'

I laughed but with little humour in it 'I tried a few things to see if I could do anything to stop it, of course I couldn't. I was so terrified that people would find out about it I played sick for a while, not getting out of bed or seeing anyone but eventually my parents got a bit suspicious about it so one day they confronted me about it and dragged my out of bed. Of course they saw my wings as they were basically fully grown by then and shunned me, saying I was a child of the devil and that where ever I go death and havoc will follow me. They were right about the havoc part.

'That night was one of the worse for me, they shoved a handful a sleeping pills down my throat, probably hoping I would overdose or something but I had developed some weird gene that was linked with the wings or something because I only fell asleep for a while. By the time I had woken up everything was gone, including my parents and I was left alone in my childhood house with nothing but my things. All the photos with me in it were burnt in the fireplace and anything that would have reminded them of me was burned in a bonfire in the back yard. The only things that they actually left was everything that was in my room, I don't know why they left it all there but I was glad they did, it gave me a few months to stay.

'Of course I quickly grew out of my clothes and I couldn't stay in that house forever, someone would find out that I was living in there on my own and call child services or something so I packed a few essentials and took off, not knowing where to go or a place to live.' I took a shaky breath as I finished my little speech and shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. We stayed silent for a minute, him probably taking in the information I had given him and me nervous and waiting for his reaction to it all.

'Where did you go?' he finally asked but he asked it looking down at the grass, doing exactly what I was doing when I was talking, picking and pulling it all out by its roots.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, 'here and there, mainly in the woods learning how to survive on my own with no money. You'd be surprised at how good I am at catching my food, I'm like a younger girl version of Bear Grylls' I said and laughed at the thought.

Dimitri looked at me confused 'who?'

'Never mind an, just adventurer person but that's not the point I was trying to make, I was trying to say that I learnt to look after myself so you don't need to worry about me. I found a little abandoned shack a few years ago so I now have a roof over my head and the wood is full of animals for me to catch and cook over a fire, if it's not raining that is. There's a fresh water river a little over a minute fly away so I'm good for washing and drinking, you don't need to worry okay?'

He nodded. 'so what do you want to do now?' he asked and looked up at me with a smirk on his face 'you've eaten all the food so unless your still hungry we could go somewhere…maybe you could show me your little shack? I'm intrigued'.

I sighed, 'fine but its going to be a long walk and drive from here. I usually fly so it's not that bad but it's about an hour and a half drive and another ten minute walk on top of that from here so we better get going.' I got up and started to walk towards the town.

'Can't we just fly there?' he asked and gripped my hand.

I laughed 'I could but you couldn't, you don't have wings'.

'I know that' he said 'couldn't you like carry me or something?'

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him 'are you serious! Your like ten times heavier than me you idiot, I may have wings but that doesn't mean I have developed super strength or anything'. I really hoped he believed me on that last part, just because I've reviled some of my secrets doesn't mean I want to tell him all of them. I at least need an edge on him if he does turn on me.

'Fine' he huffed and dragged me towards his car 'and I'm not _ten _times heavier than you, I'm not even twice as heavy as you.'

I laughed and squeezed his hand 'whatever'.

'Right from here we walk I'm afraid' I said as I make Dimitri stop the car and swung out, making sure to avoid the puddles.

'Really?' he asked before huffing and getting out with me, 'how much of a walk is it?'

I shrugged, 'not that long, maybe ten minutes or so.'

'Well we better get started then' he replied and started walking off towards the trail that led into the woods.

'Umm…where do you think your going?' I asked with a smile plastered onto my face 'were not taking the trail'.

'Sorry what?'

'I said were not taking the trail…that leads further away from where I live'.

'Oh…uhh…okay then.' He replied and shrugged before following me into the woods and away from his truck and civilisation.

We walked for about five minutes in silence before he even made a comment 'I get why living in the woods is good for your survival and stuff but why so far out? I mean doesn't it get annoying to travel this far everyday?'

I shrugged 'not really I've always kind of liked flying even though it wrecked me life and its just for my sanity to stay this far off the track, less likely for people to stumble across me you know?'

He chuckled beside me 'not really no'.

I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder before continuing on just ahead of him. I was nervous for him to see my little shack, I had spent so long trying to make it as homely as possible but it was still a state. The roof sagged and the walls were a miss match of paper bags and news paper pages to try and keep it warm for the colder winter nights. I had personalised it as much as possible and it was kind of the only think I had that resembled me.

I suddenly remembered that I needed to refill my water bottle before I headed back so I made a quick detour towards the river.

'Why are we stopping at the river?' Jake asked and looked around him as if looking for my little cabin.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and got the bottle out of my bag to dunk it into the water for the fresh water to fill it up. 'You can stop looking around for the cabin, only an idiot would hide by a river, that's what attracts most attention, both human and animal.'

'Oh right…I knew that' he replied and walked up to me 'so what are you even doing filling that bottle up with water?'

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity 'I'm getting myself some drinking water if that's alright?'

'But don't you die from drinking lake water?' he asked looking a bit concerned.

I laughed and shock my head 'I've been drinking this water for years; if I was going to get ill don't you think it would have happened by now? Besides I have a higher immune system then you so I can fight off any bacteria that might have been in the water so I wouldn't recommend you drinking any of it, just in case'.

'I wont don't worry' he replied.

I laughed once again at his reaction to the water and put the top on the bottle before lifting it up and over my shoulder to carry it back to the hut.

'Do you want some help with that?' Dimitri asked and run to catch me up.

I smiled and shook my head 'again I've been doing this for years, I'm a lot stronger than I look don't worry.'

The argument went on for a while but I eventually won as we had gotten to my little shack. It was looking very sorry for its self with windows that were broken and taped up with bin liners, an awfully dangerous looking sagging roof and ivy climbing all over it semi covering it from anyone that might see it from a distance.

'_This _is where you've been living?' he stated and gestured to my shack.

'Yes' I replied and set the water down 'it's not much but its home to me' I shrugged and looked over at him. He was staring at the building as if he smelt something that had died and rotted for two weeks before someone finding and removing it.

'But it's a shit hole' he stated, still staring at it.

I suddenly got very angry with him and turned around slowly to face him. 'It may be a shit hole to you but to me this is my home! I'm sorry that I don't have a mummy or a daddy that can buy me a house! Fuck I'm lucky I even found this place otherwise I'd still be living out there with no roof under my head and nothing to keep me warm at night but the cloths I had on! I've spent so long trying to fix this place up so its semi decent to live in and here you are all high and mighty trashing it! This is my hiding place, my deepest darkest secret and you trashing it feels like you trashing me so if you don't like it fucking fine, just fucking leave and so will I!'

I stormed into my house and slammed the door behind me and let the tears stream down my face, how could I have been so stupid. I should never have brought him here, I should never have bought him to my one place that I actually felt comfy in. I sat on the floor in the corner of the room and buried my face into my drawn up knees and held onto my legs as if they were the only things that held me into the here and now.

I suddenly felt a pair of warm strong arms encircle me and I lent into his body and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He lifted me up off the hard cold floor and placed me onto his lap so he could in case me in his warm arms and muttered 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over into my ear until I eventually calmed down and just sat there, basking in the feel of having someone touch me in a loving way. The last time I had been held was before this all happened on my 12th birthday by my parents and even then it never felt like this, so loving and caring.

'I'm sorry I upset you so much' Dimitri whispered into my ear and I just snuggled into him further, not wanting to ruin the moment. 'Am I forgiven?' he asked and I couldn't help a small smile that made its way onto my face as I slowly nodded again letting him know that he was.

I felt him smile into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his torso, making our bodies press even closer together.

'You okay?' he asked.

'Yeah' I replied with a husky voice from all the crying.

'I really am sorry; I didn't know this place meant so much to you'.

'To be honest I didn't either, not until you started saying that stuff about it.'

He chuckled and shifted my weight a bit. 'You okay?' I asked and finally looked up to see that he was looking down at me with a smile plastered onto his face. 'What?' I asked suspiciously.

'I've just realised that were here…alone…with no one to interrupt us.'

I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to ask him what the hell he meant but I couldn't as his lips were suddenly on mine making it impossible to speak and I didn't mind one bit. I moved so I was straddling his lap so our bodies were pressed tightly together and my hands went into his hair, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss.

I heard a slight groan in the back of his throat and that spurred me on to slightly open my mouth and lick his top lip, begging for further contact with his. He complied and our tongues pressed together in a fight for dominance which he one very quickly. I was like putty in his hands and every touch just made me crave more and more of him. I suddenly felt his hands work their way up my top and onto my bare skin and before I knew it I was across the room in a matter of seconds.

I don't know what had happened, how or why I had reacted so much to that little touch. I backed up to the wall behind me and slowly slid down it until I was again sitting on the floor with my legs drawn into my body like a shield. I was panting and shacking like crazy and all I could do was sit there and stare at Dimitri wiled eyed while he stared back at me with shock and confusion written all over his face.

'Are…are you okay?' he asked as he slowly got up and walked over to me.

'Just give me a sec' I replied and held my hand up to stop him coming any closer. 'I don't know what…what's happening right now…with my emotions so I…can-'

'Hey' he replied in a soft tone 'its okay, I'll just sit and wait here until you calm down and figure yourself out okay?'

I nodded and rested my head onto my knees and took slow even breaths to steady my heart rate a bit. I don't know why I had reacted so badly to him touching me but it had obviously registered it in my subconscious as a threat and I reacted to that by getting as far away from him and his touch as fast as possible.

'I'm sorry' I sighed after five minutes of silence 'I don't now why I reacted that way to you, I didn't mean to, it just happened'.

'Rose its okay, don't worry about it' he replied and got up to come and sit back down next to me. 'I understand how hard it probably is for you. To let someone into your secret life and have someone touch you when you probably haven't had that in a really long time'.

I sighed and rested my head onto his shoulder 'when did you get so wise?' I asked in a teasing voice 'I'm supposed to be the smart one here'.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulder 'maybe you're just a good influence'.

I laughed back at that and raised an eyebrow at him 'a good influence? So stealing library books, ditching school and lying to the school and everyone else about my age is a good influence? I don't think so some how' I replied and rested my head back onto his shoulder.

'You're lying about your age?' he asked and shifted so he could look at me in the eye 'how old are you then?'

I blushed and quickly looked down to try and hide it but I knew it was no use as he had already seen it. I sighed and played with his fingers to give me something to do. 'I just turned seventeen about a month or two ago'.

He sucked in a sight lung full of air before releasing it and taking my hands in his. 'Why do you have to lie about it?' he asked, looking down at our hands.

'I have to pretend I'm eighteen so they are less suspicious about where and who I live with that's all.'

'So you should be two years below, in my sister's year?' he asked.

I just nodded and got up of the floor. I noticed the bottle of water on the floor that Dimitri must have bought in so I picked it up and put it into the secret cupboard I have under the floor boards.

'I honestly thought you were going to tell me that you were a lot younger than that to be honest, glad your not though' I heard Jake say from behind me and I smiled before reclosing the floor board and turned around to face him.

'Shouldn't you get going? Your mum's going to start wondering where you are.' I said and took his hand to drag him out the door and towards his truck again.

'Will you come and see me tomorrow? I honestly don't think I would be able to make it back here on my own without getting lost' he said.

I laughed and turned around so I was walking backwards facing him, 'course but you do realise that's the whole point of me taking you down this track, just in case you freaked out on me or something. I know you wont know though so you are eventually going to have to find your own way around these woods, seeing as I spend a lot of my time in them'.

'I can see that' he stated 'seeing as you are stepping over and around all the obstacles in your path without having to look'.

I chuckled and turned back around to I was facing the right way 'I've lived in these woods for just under four years Dimitri; I know every root within a five mile radius of this place'.

'Impressive' he stated and smiled down at me. I just laughed and carried on walking towards his truck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday Morning**

This morning I felt all jittery about going into school but it wasn't the normal jitters I've felt this weekend spending all my free time with Dimitri, these are nervous jitters about seeing those three idiots for the first time since they attacked me in one of the classrooms. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I was scared about what might happen. Will they come after me again, back me into a corner with no escape? Or will they just sneer at me from a distance? The distance one I can deal with, I've been dealing with things like that since all this started but I don't think I'll be able to deal with another attack without having to reveal my secret. I was lucky that Dimitri was there the first time to save me.

I let out a puff of air as I mentally prepare myself for the day, whatever it will bring. Dimitri had asked if I wanted a lift into school but I declined. I like my flight time, it give me time and the open space I always crave to think without being overly disturbed.

I landed in my little patch just outside the school grounds and quickly got dressed and emerged onto the field to meet up with Dimitri before the school day starts. For some reason we couldn't get enough of each other and I have no idea why. We haven't had a repeat of what happened in my little cabin, I think that he thinks is he touches me that way again I'll freak out even worse and I'll leave. To be honest I don't know what I'd do if he tried to kiss me again, maybe I'll react like I did the first time we kissed in his room or maybe I'll freak out and leave. I don't have any experience in that field so I don't really have anything to compare it to.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked into the nearly empty cafeteria and looked around to see that Dimitri had already arrived and sitting at a table with a tray piled with food on it. I smiled and walked over to him.

'All that food for you?' I asked and sat down opposite him at the table.

'Well I was hoping for some help but if you're not hungry I guess I'll have to have it. I wouldn't blame you for not having any room though; I've never seen anyone eat as much as you have in this past weekend'.

'Ha ha' I fake laughed at him and lent over the table to reach for the tray and slid it closer to me so I could have better access to the food.

'I'm not joking Rose, I think you've eaten enough food to force me out of house and home this weekend'.

I would have replied to his comment hadn't I had a mouth full of my first hash brown sandwich. I could live off these things and the only thing I've found that I love more than that is a hash brown and sausage bap smothered in ketchup. In the end I just stuck my middle finger up and him and carried on eating my breakfast.

He laughed at my lame response and took the tray away from me so he could have some of the food that he paid for. I do feel guilty for taking his food but after him giving me the same lecture over and over again this weekend about not having to worry about it I finally gave in and allowed him to by me food with out voiced complaints from me.

'Hey Dimitri' someone said behind me and I turned to see who it was. It was one of Dimitri's ex's and her copy cats. 'You're still coming to my party tonight right?'

I rolled my eyes at how much she was fluttering her eyelashes at him; seriously it looked like she had a twitch or something.

'Yeah Dimitri' I asked and he turned around to face me, mimicking her high pitched voice and twitchy eyelids 'you going to her party tonight?'

I saw him try to hold his laughter in that was trying to escape his lips. 'Umm…sorry ladies but I already have plans, maybe next time?'

When I saw the disappointed looks on her face I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looks, seriously it looked like she had been told that her precious allowance would be cut or something. Before walking away she looked at me with an evil look in her eye and I couldn't help but laugh harder, seriously it was like looking at an angry kitten or something.

'You know it might be fun to go, I could gate crash and she obviously wouldn't mind you going, I haven't been to a party in years'.

He laughed and shook his head, 'I don't think that will be a good idea somehow I have a feeling it would all end badly if we go'.

I rolled my eyes 'don't you mean you think it will all end badly if _I _go?'

'No I didn't mean that at all-'

'Its fine Dimitri, I was only joking about going anyway' I say but I think we both know that I kind of wanted to go. It would have added some normalcy to my life.

He sighed 'stay here' and got up and walked over to a group of girls. I couldn't hear what they were saying what with all the other convocations going on around but I could see that they were all trying to get his attention and flirting with him.

I suddenly felt a surge of jealousy towards those girls who had everything and could offer Dimitri a lot more than I could. I sighed and turned away from them and took a drink of water to wash down my sandwich before getting up and walking towards my locker. I took the books out I needed and turned around to head to my first class but Dimitri had obviously seen me leaving because he was suddenly in front of me.

'Rose what's the matter?' he asked with a concerned look on his face

'I-nothing…I just need to get to class okay?' I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my shoulders and ducked his head down slightly so we were eye level.

'Please Rose, what's wrong? You were fine a second ago'.

'I-' the bell cut me off and I sighed in relief. The saying Saved by the bell have never been more suited than right now. 'We'll talk at lunch okay; we have to get to class'. I struggle out of his hold and scurry off to my first class.

When lunch had come around I had no idea what I had just had or what they were teaching, I was to busy trying to work out all my emotions.

I shuffled to my locker, knowing Dimitri will be there waiting for me which of course he was. I really didn't want to talk about this because I really didn't know what had gotten into me but I knew that he wouldn't let this go.

'Where do you want to talk?' he asked.

'Umm…I'll show you, let me just put my books away'. I mumble back and shoved everything into my locker before turning towards the fields and the gap in the fence. I felt like a little kid that was going to get told of for stealing a cookie before dinner.

We walked across the field in silence and when I got close to the gap I stopped to have a casual look around to make sure no one was watching before I grabbed Dimitri by his shirt and shoved him through the whole closely followed my me.

'Where are we going?' he asked as he waited for me to take the lead.

'My other little hiding place' I said and walked the rest of the way to my little clearing.

When we got there I turned around to face Dimitri 'do you mind turning round for a sec?'

'Umm…sure but why?' he asked in a confused tone but did as I asked and turned around so he couldn't see me. I know he has seen me like this before but that was the time in his bedroom when he found out and I don't really want him to just have free rein on seeing me like this.

'I just need to stretch that's all'. I dumped my bag and started to strip my top half off, leaving me in just my bra and jeans. My wings have been cramping up more than usual today and it was really starting to piss me off. I quickly undid the belts and let them join the rest of my clothing on the floor before slowly stretching out my wings and letting the blood rush back into them. I sighed in content and closed my eyes as the feeling rushed back into them. I flapped them a few times, disturbing the wind and leaves before opening my eyes again and what I saw when I did shocked me so much that I froze in place, with my wings and arms outstretched.

Dimitri was staring at me wide eyed having turned around. He took in a quick breath and that shook me out of my frozen state and I quickly retracted my wings flush against my back and grabbed my coat off the floor to cover my front.

'Dimitri what the hell!' I growled at him but he ignored me and slowly started to walk towards me. 'What are you doing?' I asked but he again ignored me and carried on walking towards me.

I took a quick couple of steps back to keep a distance between us and I think he finally got the message that I didn't want him to come any closer because he stopped in his tracks and his shoulders sagged.

'You know you don't have to hide from me Rose, I've seen you like it before'.

I shrugged 'I know but last time you did you-you didn't-'

'I know I didn't react well last time but you have to give me some credit, out of everything it could have been I wasn't expecting you to have a pair of wings. I'm better now see, I'm not running'.

I sighed and slowly nodded my head but didn't close the gap between him and me.

'I understand that you may have some trust issues but you have to know that you can trust me completely, if I would have betrayed you don't you think I would have done it by now?'

'I-I guess so-'

'So can I come closer to you know?' he asked with a smirk on his face.

I just sighed and nodded my head.

He walked up to me and reached out to touch the fading bruise on my cheek. 'Please don't hide from me'.

'Alright' I sighed in exasperation 'you've made your point'. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

'Can I touch them?' he asked and I refroze not knowing how to react to that request. The only people who have ever touched my back let alone my wings since they have grown are my parents and that was to see if they could try and pull them out of my back. Needless to say that it hurt like hell.

'I…umm…I don't know' I stuttered and took a step away from him again.

'Rose you have to get over this fear of not being able to be touched on your back' he stated and reached out to grab one of my hands that were still clutching my jacket to my chest. 'Please Rose, just trust me' but before I could respond he had pressed his lips against mine and his hands were at the small of my back, pressing me closer to him.

I had no idea what to do in this situation, half of my brain was panicking because of his hands on my back but the other half was completely focused on the fact that Dimitri was kissing me. I unfroze when his hands moved from the small of my back and onto my cheeks.

He slightly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine and smiled 'You see, that wasn't so bad was it?'

I smiled slightly and shook my head 'it's going to take a lot more than that to get me over my fear though'.

He chuckled 'sounds like a challenge to me'.

I smiled wider and moved away from him so I could get redressed.

'So why were you so upset with me earlier?' he asked as he bent down to pick up my top for me.

I sighed, 'because I saw you talking to those girls and I guess I just got a bit jealous about how they could give you so much more than I could. I don't know why I reacted so badly but I did and I'm sorry okay?'

He sighed and lifted my chin up with his fingers 'do you want to know the reason why I was talking to them?' he asked and I slowly nodded. 'I was asking to see if you could come to that party tonight, I saw how unhappy you looked about not going and I knew I could get her to invite you if I just asked'. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and drew me close to him.

I sighed and shook my head 'Dimitri I don't want to go to that party, what if I get found out? I wouldn't be able to hide them from that many people!'

'But you'll have me this time to look out for you so you wont have to worry about it…come on _please' _he begged.

I rolled my eyes at him as we squeezed through the gap in the fence after I check that the coast was clear. 'I'll think about it okay? I have to warn you though it's not my scene so it's probably a no, But first we have to get to class'.

He sighed as I dragged him along across the field by his hand towards the building.

'Well look what we have here boys' I heard from behind me and I froze.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I don't think this is my best chapter so I apologise for that…I've re-written it like three times now so I thought I'd just put it out there and see what you all think?**

**I have just realised that I never answered a question that was bought forward a few chapters back and I am sorry to whoever asked but I'm going to answer now so I hope your not to mad at me. Rose gets around without beng seen because where she lives is surrounded by trees and woodland so when she fly's by somewhere populated she would fly low and in the tree line so as not to be seen. Then when she needs to get out in public she will land just in the trees and dress before walking the rest of the way. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear before and I hope that clears it up a bit now.**

**I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed for this story, over 50! WOW! I honestly never thought I would get this much of a responce! So thank you to all of you, it really makes me want to just write and write!**

**I apologise for any mistakes…**

* * *

'_Well look what we have here boys' I heard from behind me and I froze._

This was the encounter I have been dreading all day and I still had no idea what to do.

'Alright boys, how's it going?' Dimitri asked with a smile, a fucking smile! Granted he had no idea that it was these guys that attacked me on Thursday but it still didn't help the anger that I was feeling towards him.

'Nice bruise Hathaway, how'd you get that sucker?'

'You know exactly how I got it' I growled at him 'but I should ask how your tongue is, I see that the lisp has gone…that's good' I smiled at him and grabbed Dimitri's hand to drag him away before anything happened.

'Your such a fucking bitch you freak-'

'Hey watch it Landon, leave her alone okay?' Dimitri shouted at him.

'What!?' Landon shouted at him and held his hands up in defence, 'just last week you were the one calling her a freak and now you're defending her? What the hell is wrong with you man? Whatever, I'm out of here…I'll see you later at the party thought yeah?'

Dimitri just ignored him and turned around to face me 'what the hell was that all about?'

I ignored him and turned around to look at him in the eye 'You called me a freak?' My voice broke on the last word and I mentally cursed myself for sounding so weak and being so stupid.

'What…NO! Well yeah maybe I did but that was before I got to know you Rose…your amazing and anything but a freak'.

'I told you how much it hurt being called that…I told you all my deepest and darkest secrets and all you do is call me a freak? I can't believe I fell for your lies! Is that bet real as well?' I asked, my voice shook but I refused to cry in front of him.

'What bet?'

'Don't act so stupid and innocent' I yelled at him 'the bet to see who can get into my pants first! Tell me that isn't true and I'll leave it'.

He didn't respond and looked down at his shoes as if he was ashamed at himself and I knew that it was the truth, he didn't like me…he just wanted to prove something to his friends and show that he could get anyone he wants.

I shook my head and took a deep breath before facing him 'I got to get out of here…don't expect to see me anytime soon' I whispered before walking away from him and towards the whole in the fence again.

'God Rose, what the hell is wrong with you! You're so bi-polar I have no idea how to react to anything because I'm scared you might react in the wrong way! Jesus you got mad just because I spoke to my ex to see if I could get you invited to that party!' he was running to catch me up and I had to run at top speed just so he wouldn't be able to reach me. I made it through the gap just in time and ran into the forest and towards my clearing as fast as possible, I couldn't let him catch me but of course nothing ever works out the way I want it to.

I had just taken my jacket off when he had reached me and grabbed onto my forearms.

'Rose stop! What the hell is wrong with you'

That fuelled my fire even more and now I was boiling with fury 'I don't know Dimitri, what is wrong with me? Maybe you could enlighten me because I haven't a fucking clue! Did you not think that what's happened to me in the last five years wouldn't have left scars? Trust me, not being able to touch my back is the least of my issues…do you not think I'd get anger issues, trust issues…maybe not being able to believe that I'm worth anything some days?' my voice cracked on my last sentence and a lone tear escaped my eye. 'Why was I never good enough?' I whispered as Dimitri took me into his arms.

'You are good enough; you're more than good enough trust me'.

'Then why did they leave me…how could they leave their terrified little girl all alone…how could they do that to me?'

'I don't know' he whispered and kissed my head and stroked my hair until I had slowly calmed down from my panic attack. I hadn't had one of them in years and I had no idea what had brought it on but I felt so ashamed and embarrassed that Dimitri had to see it. I tried to get out of is arms but he held on tight, not letting even an inch come between us.

'What were you and Landon on about earlier?' Dimitri whispered after a few minutes of silence.

I sighed and rested my forehead onto his chest, hoping to hide my face and emotions from his curious gaze. 'It's nothing okay, can we please just leave it?' it was a long shot but I knew he wouldn't go for it.

'Rose…what happened?'

I sighed again then took a deep breath before telling him, 'him and those other two guys were the ones that attacked me the other day…they're the ones that gave me this' I explained, pointing to my cheek.

'They what!' Dimitri exclaimed releasing me and started walking back to the school.

'Dimitri…don't go…please' I whispered and I don't know what did it, me saying please for once or the fact that my voice cracked on the last word, still shaken over my breakdown but something made him stop in his tracks and come back to me.

'I'm sorry Rose' he whispered and run his hands through his hair.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion 'sorry for what?' what the hell was he on about, was he sorry for trying to go after them?

'For asking what was wrong with you like that…I didn't know you react that much to me saying it, but you were right, I have to stop acting as if this is a normal relationship and you're a normal girl because you aren't. You're so much better and interesting. I didn't think someone like you would have existed and now I'm in a relationship with you and it's scary as fuck…scary but amazing'.

I had a massive grin on my face and I ran at him to kiss him forcefully on his lips. He was obviously shocked for a second but quickly responded and knotted his hands into my hair, bringing my face closer than it already was to him. I could feel him smiling and I broke the kiss and looked up at him in confusion, 'what?'

He shrugged 'I just realised something…every time we have an argument we always seem to end up like this after'.

I thought for a second and realised that it was true and laughed with him. He was right, I _have _been really bi-polar recently. I sighed and looked up at him again 'I'm sorry for being so bi-polar…I don't realise I'm doing this, I haven't been this emotional in a long time'.

He smiled back at me 'it's fine; I bet this is all new to you to'.

I slowly nodded and looked around 'we may as well get out of here…we've probably missed half the lesson anyway'.

He smirked and nodded before grabbing my hand and started dragging me back towards the fence.

I frowned 'where are you going, I thought we were going to bunk the rest of the day off?'

'We are but I need to get my truck'.

I pulled on his hand even harder until he got the idea to stop. 'There's another way to the car park with out getting noticed. If we go that way we are bound to get caught.'

'Alright then, lead the way jungle girl.'

'Jungle girl?' I asked in confusion.

He just shrugged and gestured for me to go forward 'yeah, I heard jungle boy being used somewhere and seeing as you know every branch and hole in these damned woods I thought why not, besides your not a boy so I couldn't call you that anyway'.

I shrugged 'whatever, come on'. I started walking through the woods around the school until we eventually got to the outskirts of the car park.

'So where's your truck?' I asked not spotting it anywhere.

'Further forward, I got here early enough to get one near the school'.

I sighed, great. 'Next time get one further back, this is going to be tricky to get out without the reception desk noticing'.

He laughed 'your making it sound like something out of mission impossible.'

I smiled and shook my head 'do you want them to ring your mum?'

'Hell no' he stated.

'Okay then…follow my lead' I whispered, fully enjoying this.

I crouched down so I was nearly crawling on the floor and then started to move forward looking behind me to make sure he was doing the same and when we were nearing the building I stopped so he could catch up.

'Now you need to go first so you can get in and turn the engine on…make sure you do it fast but quiet okay?'

He nodded and moved off, staying low to the gravel and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle but thankfully it was quiet enough that he didn't hear me. He quickly slid into the car and gestured for me to follow him so I got up and walked up to the truck at full height and a grin on my face, I honestly couldn't believe he fell for that. When he saw me approaching him at normal height walking normally he looked confused for a second before realisation hit him and he was scowling at me, obviously not impressed with my little joke.

'I can't believe you' he said when I had gotten in.

'I can't believe _you_!' I stated laughed 'you honestly believed me?' He didn't reply and that only make me laugh harder 'we aren't in some high security prison or something'.

He just mumbled something I couldn't quite make out and lay back in my seat still smiling, 'so where do you want to go then?'

He shrugged 'your place?'

I looked at him confused 'why the hell would you want to go there? There's nothing there to do'.

He laughed 'oh I could probably think of something we could do'.

He had a smug and cheeky look on him face and I couldn't help but role my eyes at him and looked back out onto the road.

* * *

**Okay so I know its short but I wanted to get it out there quick…again reviews and ideas are always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh man...over 70 reviews and 50 followers! Lovng life right now! :) Thanks guys!**

We walked through the door to my cabin in a tangle of tongues and limbs, I couldn't remember who had made the first move but then again I couldn't remember anything at this moment…only being able to focus on the feel of his toned chest under my fingers. I groaned when I felt his hands find the hem of my shirt and pushed it up so it was around my bra and I could feel his hands skim over my belly and up to capture one of my breasts in his hand. I knew deep down in the back of my mind that I wasn't ready for this but it was really hard to think of an argument at this moment.

I slid my hands down from his neck and down into the V neck of his shirt, loving the feeling of his bare and muscled skin under my hands. I slightly felt Dimitri's hands skate down my waist and went to rest at the small of my back and as soon as his hands made contact I froze mid kiss and sucked in a sharp breath as fear started to dominate over the lust that was just a second ago pumping through my veins.

I screwed my eyes up tight and stepped out of Dimitri's arms, fisting my hands in my hair to stop the image of my parents restraining me down from running over and over again in my head.

'Rose…I'm sorry'.

He went to take a step forwards towards me but I quickly took one back, not ready to be that close to someone at the moment with the images fresh in my mind.

'I-I just n-need a-a-a minute' I stuttered out and went to sit down on my sofa bed. I took a few deep breaths and as I felt my heart beat slow down back to a normal pace I looked up into Dimitri's anxious eyes.

'I'm sorry' I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

'I'm the one that should be sorry, I knew you weren't ready but I carried on anyway and I knew you don't like being touched on your back yet I did that to, I really am sorry.'

I smiled slightly 'it's fine, did you want something to eat?' I asked just to get my mind of something.

He smiled 'sure'.

'Okay I have…left over rabbit from last night…umm…rice…or a bit or fox as well. I could always go out and get something fresh if you want-'

'No that's fine Rose; I suppose I could try some rabbit and fox stew…'

I laughed at how hesitant he sounded and got up to cook some rice and warm up the meat over a fire outside.

'You know, it's quite cool how I have a wilderness girl as a girlfriend…if we get lost in a forest somewhere you can look after me'. He chuckled but I didn't listen to the rest of what he was saying, I must have misheard him or something.

'Rose are you okay?'

'Hu?' I asked snapping out of my little day dream.

''I asked if you were okay…you were just staring of into the distance-'.

'Did you mean what you said?' I asked before I even realised it had slipped out. I looked up at him to see a confused expression on his face.

'Mean what?'

'Y-you said that I-I was your girlfriend…did you really mean it?' I stuttered, not really knowing what answer I wanted.

I saw his cheeks redden for a second before a gentle look crossed his face and he knelt down beside me and caressed my cheek. 'Of course I did…what else would you be to me?' he asked.

I shrugged and looked down as I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment, I never blush! 'I don't know' I mumble and poke the fire with a stick, fidgeting.

He sighed in exasperation and placed both of his hands on my cheeks so he can lift my face up and look me in the eye. 'Rose I see you as more than my girlfriend…girlfriend is such a loose title for what we have and I feel and I want you to know how much I admire and love you for what you have gone through and how you've copped with it. You having wings hasn't lessened my love for you, if anything it has made it stronger and I'm going to spend everyday telling you that and making sure you know even if it kills me'.

A small tear slipped from my eye as I heard his little speech. 'You love me?' I manage to squeak out.

He smiled and nodded before taking me into his arms and hugged me for dear life. 'I love you so much. I never knew a love like this existed until I met you…the real you not the guarded you'.

'No one has ever said that to me before' I mumbled and buried my head into the crook of his neck, most probably staining his shirt with my silent tears in the process.

'Well I'm glad I'm the first' he said and squeezed me again. 'I think the stew will be ready by now don't you think?' he asked snapping me out of my little daze.

I cleared the lump in my throat from crying and got out of his arms to stir the stew and rice before dishing it out onto two plates and handing one to Dimitri. I was kind of nervous as to how he was going to react to my cooking but as I watched him take a bite of the meat and saw his face scrunch up before trying to relax it I knew he didn't like it. I was surprisingly okay with him not liking it and shocked myself when a little giggle escaped my lips, 'don't worry…it's an learned taste I guess'.

He frowned down at his bowl of stew and then looked up at me sheepishly 'I'm sorry'.

I smiled 'its fine, it took me a while to get used to the taste to. After a while I just kind of got used to it I guess'. I shrugged and took another mouthful.

Once I was finished I took his bowl and put it into the cement whole in the floor I used as a type of fridge and went back outside to put the fire out before turning to Dimitri with a smile on my face. 'Can I show you something?' I asked, exited about his reaction.

'Sure' he replied and shrugged.

I smiled and started to take my top and belts off to let my wings free. 'I have to admit I haven't been all that honest with you about what I can do.' I was anxious about what he was going to say but after hearing him say that he loved me I have no doubt about him keeping each and every one of my secrets.

'Go on' he said a bit more hesitant this time.

'I kind of have extra ability type things that come along with me extra…lets call it gene. I kind of have heightened senses and strength but I didn't want to tell you right away in case you _did _tell anyone about me but after hearing what you told me earlier I have no doubts in my head anymore and I think your ready to know everything.'

I waited to hear what he had to say but he just stared at me with a confused look on his face '_how _heightened and _how _strong are we talking here?' he asked and my shoulders slightly sagged in relief at how he hadn't run for the hills yet.

'Well…I can show you better than I can tell you?' I said but it came out more like a question then a statement.

He thought for a second before releasing a sigh and lifting his hands up in the air. 'What more can you through at me that I cant look over…come on then Hathaway give it your best shot'.

I smiled and started to walk up to him. I could hear his heartbeat slightly pick up with slight fear and I smirked at him before reaching my hand out to his, silently asking him to take it.

'You ready?' I asked as he took my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update…I am on fire! I thought it was mean leaving you like that seeing as a few of you were a bit upset I did aha. Oh and I just thought I'd put a bit in there about an author called and in particular her story the book club didn't prepare me for this, its soo cute funny and sexy! I love it and I hope you do to.**

**Okay so it is and hope you like…**

'_You ready?' I asked as I took his hand_

'Umm…yes?'

I smiled and before he could ask anything about what's going on I shot up into the air, laughing when I heard his girlish screams coming from just under me.

'You alright down there?' I had to ask…I didn't want him having a panic attack on me or anything.

'Uh huh' was all he could get out before I flew higher into the sky and above the cloud banks.

'Isn't this amazing!' I shouted down at him but when I didn't get a response I looked down to see what the problem was. 'What's the matter?'

'It's n-n-nothing…j-just a b-bit cold t-t-that's-s all-l-l'.

'Oh shit sorry, I sometimes forget that people can't regulate their body temperature as well as me' I replied and slowly turned around and lowered down so we were closer to the forest and eventually back down onto the ground outside my shack.

I turned to him and rushed him inside to grab what little warm clothes I had and wrapped them around his shoulders to cover his bare arms. 'What are you even doing in a short sleeved T-shirt this time of year anyway?' I asked bewildered by his lack of common sense.

He just shrugged and cuddled up to me to steal some of my body heat. I chuckled and concentrated to slightly raise my body temperature and I could tell that he felt it because he sucked in a shocked breath before snuggling closer to me and breathing a deep sigh of relief as he soaked up the heat like a sponge.

'Your amazing you know that?' he whispered into my neck. I could feel his breath slightly tickle my neck and I couldn't help but blush at his complement.

All I could do was mumble a small 'thanks' into his hair and hold onto him tighter.

Eventually he stopped shivering and slowly retracted himself from my arms with a little embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

'Sorry' he whispered and got up to walk outside and pick up my clothes from the forest floor that I had stripped before my stupid little stunt.

I smiled, what a gentlemen. 'It's fine; I should have warned you or something or at least waited until you were better clothed.'

He chuckled and then looked at me with curiosity 'How do you even do that?' he asked, shocked as he walked back in with my clothes in hand.

'What fly?' I asked confused, surly he knew how I did that by now…if not he was really unobservant.

He laughed 'no I know how you do that, I meant the body temperature thing. I could literally feel you heat up as I held onto you and I know that that amount of heat change in a person isn't normal'.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders 'I just do, if I want to cool down a bit I think of everything frozen and cold and if I want to warm up I think of something or somewhere warm. Depending on how cold or hot I want to be depends on what I think about'.

'Amazing' he said and held my clothes up 'where do you want me to put these?'

'I'll put them back on now…wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea now would we' I winked at him and took my stuff from his outstretched hand and started to put them on.

'But there _is _no one to walk in on us…that's the beauty of this little place of yours'.

I giggled at how playful he was being 'are you suggesting that I should walk around with no top on Mr. Belikov?'

'I do believe I am Miss. Hathaway' he replied and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my hips, carful to avoid my back.

'Can I try something?' I asked suddenly and looked up at him from under my lashes.

He shrugged 'sure'.

I turned around in his arms showing him my back and reached for one of his hands and slowly started to move it further back…further towards the base of my spine and into the no touching zone. Dimitri caught on quick and ripped his hand out from mine and stepped back.

'What's the matter?' I asked a little scared that I had scared him with a full view of my wings.

'I don't want to hurt you Rose…if you're not ready for this then don't do it for my sake please. I don't think I could live with myself if you had another panic attack or something'.

I smiled slightly and took a quick step towards him before he can even contemplate taking another step away from me. 'Dimitri please, I really do want to get over this fear I have. I've been spending too much time dwelling on my past and I'm ready to look at the future and in my future I see you being able to touch me without me freaking out…okay?'

He sighed and shook is head before taking a hesitant step towards me and reaching out behind me. My heart started to accelerate and my breath started to quicken but I ignored all my body instincts to run and stayed put. I scrunched my eyes up tight as I felt his fingers lightly brush against the small of my back and my breath hitched in my throat as his other hand joined, slowly making their way up my spine.

The memories of my parents slashing my back open with a kitchen knife started playing back in my head and I felt a small tear leak out of my eye. I was paralysed with fear at this point and even if I wanted to get away from him I couldn't. My brain was to busy replaying image after image of my parents basically torturing me to get my wings out of my back.

I suddenly heard a slight gasp from behind me as his fingers made their way to the seam of my wings and he quickly retracted his hands from my back. I sagged a little in relief and covered my face with my hands in shame of being so weak and venerable.

'Are you okay?' Dimitri whispered and lightly placed a hand onto my shoulder.

I flipped around to face him, in fear of him going any further down my back and I think he saw the fear in my tear strained face as he suddenly looked incredibly guilty.

'Rose I'm so sorry, I never should have done that'.

I shock my head, partially to try and help clear it and partially to tell him that he was wrong and that I was glad he did it even though it did bring up some terrible memories.

'It's-its fine Dimitri, I asked you to do it and I'm glad you did. I knew it was going to be hard and I had mentally prepared myself for the memories. Even though it doesn't look like I did, I did okay?'

He nodded slightly and walked over to wipe the fallen tears from my face with his thumb. 'You don't know how happy I am right now. How happy I am to know that you trust me that much to let me touch you in your most vulnerable place and let me share this amazing secret of yours with me, I love you so much Rose'.

I smiled slightly and sniffed before wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head into his neck to hide my blush. 'I love you to' I whispered and smiled.

He squeezed me closer to him 'you do?' he asked and I couldn't help but frown.

'Of course I do silly' I replied and detangled myself from him so I could look him in the eye better 'I love you so much it takes me of guard some times. I cant believe that a few weeks ago, if that, I wasn't even talking to you, ignoring anything you said to me and now I'm saying that I love you, its unreal'.

He chuckled and placed his hands on either side of my cheeks 'trust me I'm just as bewildered as you'.

He bent down to press his lips to mine in a feather light kiss and retracted before I could deepen it 'I better go, my mum maybe wondering where I am'.

I smiled and nodded before putting my top and coat back on 'okay mama's boy, lets get you home'.

He chuckled and shook his head before taking my hand and leading me out of my cabin and towards his jeep.

'So what else can you do?' he asked as we walked hand in hand through the forest.

'Well like I said I have some senses heightened -'

'What does that mean?' he interrupted.

'It means I can hear, see and smell better. The only logical explanation I can think as to why it is is to help me hunt better. If I didn't have these heightened senses I don't think I would have lasted this long. I can hear and smell animals further away then you could ever hear or see…its sometimes a curse though with the sound thing because I can hear a lot of nasty stuff that goes on around that school and I cringe at the mere thought of some of it.'

'Like what?' he asked curiously.

I smiled and shook me head 'not my secrets to tell my friend but rest assured…if it's a matter of life or death I'll step in'.

'Good to know' he mumbled and started to slightly swing my hand in his.

'But oh my god, some of the smells in there? They are enough to make me vomit sometimes. This one time someone farted in class and because of my sensitive nose the smell was magnified ten times over, I had to ask if I could go to the toilet just to leave the room it was that bad'.

Dimitri laughed at that and I lightly punched him in the side 'it wasn't funny! That was once of the grossest things in my life…ever!'

He was still laughing but I just rolled my eyes and ignored it.

We were finally at his truck and I pulled him in for one last kiss before letting go of his hand so he could get in.

'I'll see you tomorrow bright and early' he shouted to me over his engine and I nodded with a thumbs up before he backed up and left.

**Okay so I have a question…**

**Where do you all want this story to go because I have the rough copies for another 5 chapters then I'm stuck a bit so where do you all want this to go and end up? PM or review your ideas to me and be as imaginative and wild as you can, the more extreme the better! Look forward to hearing from you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while but you know how life can be…**

**I have also started to write a novel which I'm going to put up on Amazon for kindles so I'll let you all know when that is out in case you are interested. **

**I have had a request about adding Lissa into the story and I am going to but later on in the story so please sit tight!**

**One last thing…I only had three people reply to my last question and I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you want to happen in the end of this story as I only have another 4 chapter drafts…thanks! **

The next day went by pretty slowly; the only thing everyone was talking about was that party we flaked out on. In a way I'm glad I didn't go because it soundly like it was mental and eventually was stopped by the police but in a way I kind of wished that I did go, it would have been an experience for me and one that I could have shared with Dimitri. He said he wasn't disappointed that we didn't go in the end but I could see in his eyes that he kind of did want to go. I felt guilty about it but when he'd told me to stop feeling sorry for him and myself I let it go and tried to enjoy the rest of my day.

By lunch time I was so in need to stretch my wings that I had to leave early from my last class and run to the clearing before the pain got any worse. I don't know why but lately they have been aching so much more than usually and it was kind of annoying me a little. I didn't need anything new happen to me right now or ever for that matter.

Unfortunately Dimitri had a meeting about some sport he did today at lunch so after I was re dressed I just went to an empty bench and sat down to read my book. It was weird how alien this now felt, I guess I'm just so used to having company a lot of the time. At least I got to catch up on my reading that I haven't managed to do for a while, I was reading one of my favourite books and I was totally engrossed in it until I heard someone or rather someone's walk up to me.

I sighed and tried to ignore who ever it is but it was getting hard to as their footsteps became loader and loader as they made their way towards me. When they sat down I finally gave up trying to read and looked up to see three girls who all looked exactly the same with bleached blond hair and lip glossed lips sit down opposite me.

'What do you want?' I asked in exasperation.

'I want you to leave Dimitri alone, you're the reason he didn't come to that party last night, you're the reason he has become so anti social and you're the reason I don't get to see him anymore so just leave him alone okay?'

I tried not to laugh in her face but I only semi succeeded as a little chuckle managed to escaped my lips.

'You think this is funny freak?' she asked me with anger in her eyes.

'A little bit yeah' I admitted and looked back at my book to carry on reading. I could tell we were drawing some attention and I was desperate to get it off me as quick as possible.

I suddenly saw her hand move towards me and if it wasn't for my heightened senses she would have hit her mark on my cheek but thankfully I saw it coming and without taking my eyes of my book I grabbed her hand a few inches from my face and twisted it backwards so she was forced onto the table. I finally looked up at her to see her and her copy cats shocked expression and laughed before looking at her hand and released it.

'Nice manicure, would be a shame to ruin it don't you think?' I asked in a sugar sweet tone and they gave me an evil glare before getting up and walking back inside.

I chuckled again and went back to reading. I could here whispers all around me but I just ignored it, I did not need to hear what was being said about me.

The rest of the day went by uneventful until I walked into biology and sat at my seat next to Dimitri. He looked angry about something and didn't acknowledge me when I sat down. I frowned and put my hand onto his arm, trying to get him to look at me but when he didn't I frowned and leaned onto the desk with my elbows so I could get a closer look at his face.

'Are you okay Dimitri?' I asked a little confused.

He clenched his fists at the sound of my voice but apart from that didn't acknowledge me, again.

'Dimitri would you please talk to me…what's the matter?'

'Did you really have to do that?' he said through clenched teeth and moved to look me in the eye.

I frowned in confusion 'do what?' what the hell was he on about?

'Make a scene like that in front of everyone'.

'When?' I asked, not knowing what he was on about.

'You know what, at lunch with Monica'.

'Oh that! That was nothing, if anything she deserved much worse then just a little bit of embarrassment in front of her friends if you ask me'.

'Did you really have to show off though, someone could guess what's going on with you and then you'd be taken away from me'.

'Dimitri' I sighed and rubbed his left shoulder to try and sooth some of the tension there. 'For one I highly doubt anyone could ever guess what was going on with me and second I didn't do anything I haven't done before. Think about it, have you ever heard rumours about me before, about how I did something extra ordinary or something like that?'

He sighed and slightly shook his head yes.

I smiled 'of course you have but there all stupid little explanations people have come up with to try and explain things they don't understand. Like that one time I was able to catch that ball that one of your mates tried to kick at my head. I was just quietly reading my book and then I suddenly caught it without even looking up from my page and threw it back at him with as much force it knocked him over'.

He cracked a smile at that and I smiled back at him caressing his cheek softly 'trust me on this; I would not do anything stupid to willingly draw attention to myself okay?'

He slowly nodded and sighed before smiling at me 'so I hear it all happened because you were arguing over me, any truth to the rumour Miss. Hathaway?'

I smiled back and rolled my eyes 'wouldn't you like to know' I whispered in his ear before gently kissing him just below his ear and refocusing on the lesson.

'Yes I would actually, my ego needs is'

I snorted and slightly shook my head with a smile on my face 'if anything your ego needs shrinking Mr.'

'Well that schemes to have done it' he muttered pretending to be hurt.

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, only semi-listening to the teacher. 'Fine it _was _about you okay? She said it was my fault that you couldn't go to that party and that I was taking her precious Dimitri play time away from her. She said I had to stay away from you and went to slap me when I retaliated and I wasn't going to let that bitch lay one finger on me.'

He laughed and took my hand in his under the table but didn't say anything…just looked ahead and listened to the lecture.

At the end of the lesson I packed my stuff up and waited for Dimitri to do the same before walking out hand in hand towards the parking lot. We still drew a few stares but they were becoming less and less frequent now which was good. I mean I was used to stared from everyone but not to the magnitude I got when me and Dimitri had gone public.

'You coming back to mine?' he asked when we got to his truck.

I shrugged 'sure, why not' I hadn't been back to his house since the first night there, when I had been attacked and showed Dimitri my secret. I was a little nervous about seeing his family seeing as last time I ran, more like flew, out on her without even an explanation. I wonder what Dimitri had told her.

'What did you tell your mum when I left last time I was there?'

'Just that you had some sort of family emergency that's all' he replied starting the car and pulling out of the car park.

I shrugged 'okay', that sounded like a decent enough excuse I suppose.

We drove in silence the whole way there but it wasn't awkward like last time we travelled here, it was nice and relaxing.

When we arrived Dimitri got out the truck and opened my door for me extending his hand to help me out. I laughed 'always such a gentlemen Mr Belikov.'

'We aim to please Miss Hathaway' he replied with a grin.

I giggled and pecked him on the cheek before taking his hand and getting out the car and walking towards the back door, hopefully Ms Belikov is out or something so I don't have to have an awkward made up conversation about my fake family and why I had left so suddenly last time I was here. Dimitri opened the door for me and I walked into the smell of freshly baked goods, Ms Belikov was obviously here and I mentally cursed the universe for my sheer bad luck.

'Mum I'm home!' Dimitri shouted as he set his and my bag down by the door 'and I bought a long awaited guest!'

'And who is this long awaited guest honey?' I heard his mum reply as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Its Rose mum' he said as she walked into the room.

As soon as she saw me her face lit up with a smile and she rushed over to me to give me a big motherly squeeze. I stiffened in her arms but slightly relaxed as I realised that her arms were around my neck.

'It's so good to see you again dear' she said in my ear as she held me at arms length to get a better look at me. 'How's that cheek of yours doing, it looks like it's completely healed which is good'.

I blushed a little at her words, it had actually healed as soon as I got home that night but I had to leave the strips on for Dimitri's sake at the time. He didn't believe me when I said that I was okay.

'I think you can take those strips of now, you are one swift healer Rose' she as she lent forward to gently peel them off my cheek.

'I told you I was fine Dimitri' I said as the two strips were slowly being peeled off.

'Well its better to be safe than sorry missy, I didn't want to take then off too soon.'

I just rolled my eyes as the last of the surgical strips were taken off. 'There you go dear, all done'.

'Thanks Ms Belikov'.

'I told you last time Rose to call me Olena'.

I slowly nodded and smiled at how at home I felt here, even though I had only been here twice, the last time being a disaster.

'Are you staying for dinner honey?'

'Yes she is' Dimitri replied for me before I could get a word in.

I smiled and nodded my head at her before Dimitri grasped my hand and dragged me up to his room. I heard Olena shouting to us that dinner would be ready in half an hour before Dimitri closed his bedroom door behind him and pushed me up against the door.

'God I've wanted to do this since you walked through the threshold of this house' he whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but blush at his words.

He slowly started to kiss up my neck, starting at my collarbone and slowly working his way up to the sensitive spot just below my ear. I groaned slightly at the opened mouth kisses and grabbed his chin to guide his lips to mine. We kissed passionately and I thrust my hand into his hair, gripping it tightly to keep his lips firmly on mine. I was hungry for more and before I could think about it I lifted myself up so I could wrap my legs around his waist so I was able to get closer to him. I felt is arousal against my inner thigh and I groaned against his lips as I carried on with my assault.

Dimitri moaned against my lips and I softly bit his lower lip and backed away from the door and onto his bed. He dropped me down onto it and I giggled as I looked at him with lust filled eyes as he made his way up the bed to blanket me with his warmth.

I was just about to take my top off when Victoria's voice interrupted us from down stairs, 'dinners ready you two!'

I looked at Dimitri shocked and he chuckled at my expression 'oh how time flies when you're having fun'.

I giggled and playfully slapped his arm before getting off the bed and walked towards the door. I quickly had a thought and turned around to look back at him with a cheeky grin on my face. I placed my hands onto his chest and slowly slid them down his tones abs until I reached the waistband of his jeans and trailed soft patterns across his hip bones. I heard him suck in a sharp breath of air and went to grab my hands as they slowly started to trail further down 'what are you doing!' he hissed.

I massaged him slowly through the material of his trousers and grinned up at him 'just leaving my mark is all' I commented before retracting myself from him and walking the rest of the way out of the room. 'Oh and by the way you may want to get that sorted before you go down to see your mum and sister' I suggested gesturing to the tent in his trousers.

He blushed slightly and turned away from my view and I laughed at his embarrassment before going downstairs to see if I could help Olena dish up the food.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! This was supposed to be just a short little filler chapter but I just couldn't stop writing it so I hope you like!**

**Sorry for any mistakes guys…it's safe to say they aren't intentional!**

Olena and I had to wait a couple of minutes before Dimitri made a show and when he did I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips and I had to look away quickly before I full on laughed. The look on his face was priceless, bright red with embarrassment and I couldn't help another little giggle escape as he looked at me with evil eyes.

'Are you alright honey, you took a while getting down here' Olena asked not clocking into her sons problem in the slightest.

'I'm fine mum' he grumbled and sat down at the table ready to dig in.

'Alright then you two, dig in before it gets cold'.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I shovelled the most almighty forkful of food into my mouth and savoured the amazing flavours. This was the most amazing food I had ever tasted and I was slightly annoyed at myself for running out on them last time, making me wait even longer to experience the wonder that is Ms Belikov's cooking. I moaned when I had finally swallowed the enormous mouthful of food and blushed when I saw Dimitri and Olena both watching me, Olena with approval and Dimitri with hunger. I smirked before turning back to Dimitris mum and giving her my thanks for the food before turning back to it and devour the rest of it.

'Well dear you certainly do have an appetite on you don't you' Olena commented as she saw my empty plate.

I looked down in embarrassment blushing.

'Good' I heard her say as she grabbed me another plateful 'you see to many teenage girls starving themselves lately that it's nice to see a change for once.'

I smiled at her in thanks as she placed another plate of food in front of me. I could so get used to this, not having to catch and cook meals for one. 'Thank you Olena, I really appreciate you cooking me dinner at such short notice'.

She smiled 'don't be daft…I love cooking for people so it was a delight' she reassured me as she went back to her own dinner.

The rest of the night went by smoothly and before I knew it, it was time to go back to the tranquillity of my little shack. 'Thank you again for having me Olena' I mutter as I get up and head to the front door.

'My pleasure Rose dear' she suddenly looked at me and then Dimitri confused 'aren't you going to take her home Dimitri?'

I froze for a second, momentarily forgetting that she doesn't know that I could get myself back without hassle. 'I…umm-'

'Of course I am mum, I just wanted to get something from my room' Dimitri muttered saving the day before we ran upstairs.

'That was close' I muttered as we walked into his room.

He smiled down at me and nodded before grabbing something and pulling me back outside the room and down the stairs. He said goodbye to his mum before we went out the back door and towards his truck.

'What did you grab?' I asked as I buckled myself up.

'My camera' he muttered as he put the car into gear and drove off down the road.

'You don't have to drive me all the way you know, you can just drop me off a few minutes down the road and I could fly back' I muttered.

He smirked 'and what sort of boyfriend would I be if I let you do that?' he asked with a brow raised.

'I like that you know' I said with a grin on my face 'you giving our relationship a title'.

'And why wouldn't I?' he asked.

I shrugged 'I don't know…it's just weird hearing it that's all'.

'Well I hope it's a good kind of weird because you'll be hearing it a lot in the future'.

I smiled wider and nodded 'yeah, I like it'.

The rest of the journey went by quietly and when Dimitri pulled up at the clearing in the woods I lent over to give him a kiss and a thanks before getting out and walking off in the direction of my cabin.

'Oi you, where do you think you're going?' I heard Dimitri shout behind me.

I turned around with a confused expression 'uhhh…home?'

He rolled his eyes 'well I know that but you weren't waiting for me' he ran to catch me up and grabbed my hand 'well do your thing Miss Hathaway…we need lift off'.

I laughed and rolled my eyes before taking my coat, top and belts off and slowly lifted into the air making sure I didn't let go of Dimitris hand. Last time I did this with him I completely forgot about the temperature change and he nearly froze to death so this time I made double sure to stay as close to the ground as possible, didn't want him freezing on me or anything.

'You right!' I heard a shout from under me 'this really is amazing!'

I laughed and rolled my eyes again, not that he could see it or anything 'told ya!' we had to shout over the noise of the air whipping past us but it was over after a minute or two so we didn't have to shout for that long.

I softly landed on the ground, unlike what I usually do when I literally fly down full speed, and looked over at Dimitri to make sure he was okay. When I looked over at him he had the biggest grin I had ever seen plastered across his face and before I knew it I had a similar smile on mine and we were both grinning at each other like the idiots we were.

'I couldn't appreciate it last time, seeing as how cold it was' he commented with a smirk on his lips.

'Okay okay…I messed up I know' I said with my hands held up 'I am sorry about that, I said as much now come on in or go, you choose'. I turned around to head into my little cabin and smiled slightly as I heard Dimitris footsteps crunch against the wet leaves behind me. I turned the door handle and swung the door open before walking to my pile of clothes in the corner and grabbed a t-shirt with the back cut off and slipped it on.

'I like that top on you, you aren't hiding the real you' Dimitri muttered from behind me.

I slightly laughed before turning round to face him and put my arms around his middle, bringing him closer to me and pecked him on the lips before walking away and sitting on my sofa bed. 'I am so stuffed since that meal I don't think I'll have to hunt for another few days' I muttered as I lay back and rubbed my tummy trying to settle the slight stomach ache I had.

'I'm not surprised, you did have three helpings…where do you put it all anyway?' Dimitri asked as he joined me on the sofa bed and started rubbing my tummy for me.

I hummed in gratitude and smiled slightly 'its another thing I can do, I can go days without food and not feel it and I can also pack it in so much that I'm about it explode. My body stores all the fat and burns it a lot slower than everyone else.

Dimitri frowned 'how do you know how long you can go without food for?'

I slightly frowned and turned away from him so he couldn't see my face 'I've had to go a long time without food before, especially in the early stages of my…umm…transformation? And in the winter when there are fewer animals around for me to hunt' I muttered.

I looked back at Dimitri slightly to see what his reaction was and as I expected he was frowning hard, so hard there were deep lines in his forehead and in between his eyebrows.

I sighed and got up onto my elbows to get a better look at him 'Dimitri its fine, I survive fine every year and there was nothing you could have done to stop it from happening, partially because you didn't even know me then and partially because you cant control nature'. I lent over and rubber the lines out of his forehead and smiled as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

He lent into it slightly and let out a puff of breath before nodding and taking my hand in his 'I just hate to think of you struggling to survive when I have been throwing away food and using my money aimlessly when I could have been helping you'.

I laughed right out at that and hid my face in his chest 'you sound like a charity ad or something' I finally got out after my laughing fit.

'Well I'm sorry for caring Miss Hathaway' Dimitri muttered but I could tell that he was slightly amused by my comment.

I smiled back at him before collapsing back onto my bed content. Suddenly I heard a _click _and I looked up to find Dimitri slightly hovering above me with the camera in his hands and a grin on his face. 'Smile for the camera baby' he said before taking another photo.

I laughed before getting off the bed and turned around so he couldn't get any more photos of me. Unfortunately he carried on taking photos of me and so I decided to play along and looked over my shoulder at him and the camera with a big grin on my face. 'So Mr Photographer, how would you like me' I asked and slightly uncurled my wings.

He smiled as he realised I was going to play along and instructed me to turn away from him with my wings fully extended and me looking over my shoulder again at him. I did as instructed as he took a couple of shots and changed the position but eventually I got bored and walked over to him to snatch the camera from his hands.

'My turn to play photographer' I smirked as he slowly started to look uncomfortable and back away slightly. 'Oh no you don't Mr…I played nice for you so you have to play nice for me' I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards me. 'SMILE!' I shouted as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him as I took a photo.

I pulled back to see a grinning Dimitri before me with a cheeky look in his eye, he snatched the camera from me and looked at the photo before shaking his head. 'You missed the shot Miss Hathaway so I'm afraid we're going to have to do that again'.

I rolled my eyes but smiled 'well if we must' I muttered before pulling him in for another kiss.

As soon as I saw the flash go off I broke the kiss and ran around the bed grinning at him.

'And where do you think your going missy?' he asked and I smirked.

'Missy?'

He shrugged 'felt right at the time'

'Whatever' I replied with a grin on my face as I picked up my ratty pillow off my bed and threw it at him.

'Oh you did not just start a pillow fight with the master' he chuckled before he climbed over the bed and tried to attack me with it. Luckily I had my mad ninja reflexes and dodged to before it came even close to me and I laughed at his frustrated expression. That happened a couple more times before he realised that he couldn't get me and decided to abandon the pillow and just lunge for me.

Unfortunately I didn't see it coming and couldn't dive out the way quick enough inevitably being caught in his arms and brought down to the floor. We were both laughing hysterically as he tickled me but thankfully he stopped after I begged him to, saying that I was going to pee my pants if he didn't stop.

We lay on the floor for a while trying to get out breath back but when Dimitri got up to a sitting position with something paper in his hands I immediately knew what it was he held. I shot up and snatched the photo out of his hands before folding it up and slipping it into my pocket.

'Who were they to you Rose?' Dimitri asked softly and took my hand in his.

I didn't want to answer him so I just turned away and walked over to sit on my bed 'there nobody Dimitri, just forget about it'.

'No Rose I won't forget about it…who are those people?' he asked a little louder, almost growling.

'Why?' I shouted as my eyes glossed over with un-fallen tears.

'Because I…' he took a slight breath before looking me in the eye 'I know who they are' he muttered.

**Ooooh! Cliff hanger…I haven't had one of them in a while so I thought you couldn't get to mad at me :P and if you have any ideas about what you want to happen message me **

**Love you all and please review! Would love to get past 100!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I know its been a few days and I left you hanging but life got in the way and I haven't been able to update but I am now so please forgive me!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and got me to that big 100 milestone! Appreciate it!**

**Lastly…sorry for all the mistakes but I'm so bad at spelling and grammar that I don't know right from wrong and I reply a lot on word so I am so so sorry if it's annoying anyone because I know how annoyed I get when I see a lot of mistakes in other stories. **

'_Who were they to you Rose?' Dimitri asked softly and took my hand in his._

_I didn't want to answer him so I just turned away and walked over to sit on my bed 'there nobody Dimitri, just forget about it'. _

'_No Rose I won't forget about it…who are those people?' he asked a little louder, almost growling._

'_Why?' I shouted as my eyes glossed over with un-fallen tears. _

'_Because I…' he took a slight breath before looking me in the eye 'I know who they are' he muttered._

I sat there in shock, staring at him in disbelief for a few moments before finally finding my voice 'but you…you cant…I-I mean…it's not possible…they…' I couldn't finish my sentence as my throat had clogged up in a sob and before I knew what was happening I broke down in tears and clung to Dimitri for dear life. He can't know them…he just cant, I mean they left me scarred for life as a small child to fend for myself so how could he. I mean why would they be _here? _This was the exact opposite place of where they'd like to visit, its one of the reasons I chose this place so I could knew for curtain that I wouldn't bump into them!

'Rose are you okay?' Dimitri whispered in my ear as he held me sobbing into the crook of his neck.

I couldn't answer his question any better then a slight shake of my head.

'Who are they Rose? Please talk to me, maybe I could help'.

I shook my head again 'n-no you c-c-can't' I sobbed and wrapped my arms around his neck. This couldn't be happening to me, not when my life was finally starting to brighten up a bit with Dimitri and his mum. I finally started to think that I had a purpose on this planet other than to be a freak but realising that _they _are near here, and that Dimitri has met them, it sends chills up my spine.

'Please baby, please talk to me'. Dimitri pleaded in my ear. I could tell that he was hurting seeing me like this but I didn't have it in me to try and hold my emotions in about then any more. I had been doing it for so long that, that one confession from Dimitri broke me.

I slowly lifted my head up off his shoulder to look at him in the eye 'when did you see them?' I asked with a serious tone in my voice.

He shook his head 'I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine…who is that family in the picture Rose?'

'Isn't it obvious?' I shouted and threw my arms up in the air, the tears still rolling down my face and dripping onto the floor 'Its mine!' I shouted when he looked at me blankly 'it's me my mother and father all playing happy family a few months after I was born. It was the only picture I could salvage from the fire they had built when they left me.

'Your-your parents? He asked a little shocked.

'Yes' I sobbed and took the photo back out of my pocket, stroking my parents with my fingers. Even if they had left me so long ago and with nothing I still loved them, but I'm sure that if I saw them again I'd give them a smack in the face. 'How do you know them?' I whispered, not sure I wanted to even know the answer.

He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to look me in the eye.

'Please Dimitri…just tell me, I can handle it' I didn't think I could judging by his reaction to my question but I had to know. It was just to avoid them better I told myself but it wasn't true, I wanted to know what they had done with their life since they left me.

Dimitri looked at me sceptically but eventually he cracked as he saw the pleading look on my face. 'I babysit their…umm…daughter from time to time' he whispered.

Fresh tears fell down my face, how could they do that to me? Just abandon me and then have a new kid to replace me? That just wasn't human…then again that would explain why their kid wasn't entirely human either. 'How-how old is s-s-she?' I managed to ask in between sobs.

He sighed 'four'.

'They must have had her just after they left me then, replace what they lost in a way I guess'. I whispered and snuggled against Dimitri's chest, dropping the photo in disgust. They weren't the parents that I remembered, the parents that raised me for over a decade before abandoning me.

'What do you want to do?' Dimitri whispered, worried that I would brake down again by the question.

I shrugged 'what can I do? They have obviously forgotten about me, or at least pretend that they have so why would they want to see me now?'

Dimitri sighed shrugging 'I don't know but you could at least find out about them a bit, you know so you don't have to bump into them or anything'.

I laughed but with little humour in my voice 'I've lived here for a while now and haven't bumped into them once, I think I'm okay in that department'.

'I know' he muttered 'but that was only because you spent all your time either here, school or out of town, you never hung out anywhere around this town. How am I supposed to take you out on a date if I cant take you to the best places in town because you are worried about bumping into your parents'.

'They are _not _my parents' I growled 'they lost that right a long time ago'.

'Okay fine but I can't take you out if you're always worrying' he said as he stroked my arm comfortingly.

I sighed 'I don't know'.

Dimitri's phone chose that moment to start ringing and he sighed before shifting me so he could get it out of his back pocket. 'Hey mum…yes I'm fine…at Rose's place still…okay I'll be back soon…love you too bye…'

'Go' I insisted and got up off his lap.

He grabbed onto my waist to pull me back but due to my superior strength it just resulted in him being pulled up with me. 'I'm not leaving you like this' he stated as he realised the lost cause of trying to keep me on my bed.

'I'm fine' I sighed 'I'll just be going for a fly anyway…it helps calm me down and clear my head a bit'.

He looked doubtful for a second before he gave in and slightly nodding, not liking it at all but respecting my wishes. 'So I'll see you tomorrow in school yes?' he asked, I'm guessing to settle his nerves a bit.

I nodded with a weak smile on my face 'come I'll fly you to your car, it will be quicker'.

He nodded back and walked outside as I started to strip down to fly him back to his truck.

'So how fast can you actually fly then?' he asked as I slowly started to lift him into the air.

'I'm not really sure' I replied 'I do know that I can do this trip in just under two minutes full speed and it takes over ten to walk so that gives you some indication I guess.'

'That's, like 30mph then yeah?' he asked looking up at me with a grin on his face.

'I guess' I replied wanting to shrug but I knew he wouldn't see it. 'Can you show me where they live?' I asked as I had set him down on the ground.

He looked unsure for a second before giving in. 'I don't think it's the best idea in the world but they _are_ your…umm…relatives' he replied trying to think of another word to call them other than my parents. 'Get in the car and I'll show you' he sighed and walked over my side to open the door for me.

I smiled a thanks at him before getting in and buckled up as Dimitri backed away towards the main road. We drove in silence to my relief; I needed time to sort this information out in my head.

We drove towards Dimitri's house but about five minutes away he took the opposite turning and drove for another minute before parking outside a small little two story detached house with a neat and groomed garden.

'This is their house?' I asked a little shaky.

Dimitri just nodded his confirmation, still staring at the house.

I took in a deep breath before pulling my top back on and got out of the car.

'Where are you going?' Dimitri asked a little confused.

'Don't worry; I'm not going to talk to them just to look through the window to get a look that's all. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay? Love you'. I lent back into the car to give him a kiss before walking up to a near my tree and flew up to sit on a branch overlooking the living room. This was one of the reasons why I cut the back off some of my tops, it meant I could fly without having to strip half naked.

Dimitri drove off towards his house and it felt like he took all of my calm feelings with him. I suddenly felt angry at them all over again, like it was just yesterday they had left me. I so wanted to just walk into their house and smash it up before abandoning them in the woods somewhere so they know what it felt like but I just couldn't, not because of them but because of the little girl. The little girl that was the innocent in this and the girl that may need my help later in life if she ever turned out like me, which is quite likely if it was the genes that _they _passed down to us.

I watched the little girl as she slowly got sleepy in her mothers arms looking the spitting image of me when I was that age. A tear escaped my eye as I saw her father bend down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead as her mother stroked her hair to sooth her. That had been me once.

It had suddenly dawned on my that I had a sister and a slight smile spread across my lips at the thought of having more family, not that she would ever know about me but this way I could look after her.

They both then got up off the sofa and walked out of the room and out of my sight. I slightly frowned and jumped down from the tree to see if I could get a look at what they were doing. As soon as I did thought a light came on in their back garden, where the tree was and the father rushed out to see what had set it off. I new I needed to get out of here before his eyes landed on me but I couldn't, I was frozen to the spot of the sight of him so close and not seeing me.

Of course that didn't last long as soon as his eyes landed on mine he to froze on the spot not knowing what to do.

'Who are you and what are you doing on my property' he demanded as he started to walk towards me.

My breath hitched as what he said sunk in, he didn't know who I was, he didn't recognise me. Another tear escaped my eye but I quickly wiped it away, not wanting him to see it and get suspicious.

'I said what are you doing in my back garden?' he demanded taking another step forwards.

'I-I-I'm sorry sir, I guess I got a bit lost.' I stuttered trying to get out of this mess.

'Honey what's going on out there?' I heard a voice shout from inside the house getting loader.

'Nothing darling, got finish settling Katie'.

'Katie?' I breathed not believing what I was hearing 'you named her Katherine as well?'

'I-what?'

'N-nothing' I stuttered again and backed away.

'Honey what the hell is going on' I heard from behind Katie's father and I looked up to see her mother standing behind her father.

As soon as she looked at me she took a step back with her hand to her mouth 'Rose?'

She remembered me and they've seen me…now what?

**Sorry another cliff hanger but hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than last time to I won't leave you hanging for long…**

**Again review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I know I have been MIA for quite a while but I had an allergic reaction about two weeks ago and am only just getting over it now plus I've been ill with a cold so I haven't been in the best of states to write but I'm better and back now. Sorry to leave you hanging…**

Previously…

'_Honey what the hell is going on' I heard from behind Katie's father and I looked up to see her mother standing behind her father._

_As soon as she looked at me she took a step back with her hand to her mouth 'Rose?'_

_She remembered me and they've seen me…now what._

'Rose is that really you?' both of them were now staring at me in shock and to be honest I was a little shocked myself. I didn't know whether I should tell them the truth or lie my way out of it, saying that I didn't even know a Rose. That decision was made for me when she ran up to me with a smile on her face 'it _is _you!'

My eyes widened at her and took a few steps back so I was out of reaching distance.

'Rose please…it's me…your mother' she whispered as I saw the hurt flash in her eyes as she registered my unwillingness for her to touch me.

'Your not my mother' I snapped at her 'and your not my father' I continued as I pointed accusingly at each of them. 'My parents abandoned me long ago…they no longer exist to me'.

Katie's mother shook her head 'no Rose, you don't mean that. I know you and I know the Rose I raised wouldn't be like that'.

I laughed at that but without any humour in my voice 'you didn't raise me, I raised me all by myself and I didn't need any help from anyone…especially you.'

'But I did raise you, I have been there for most of your life-'

'Yeah and as soon as things got difficult you left' I cut her off, not in the mood to hear any more of this. I turned around, not even caring that my back was on full display and started to walk away.

'We didn't call her Katherine I heard from behind me and I turned to find Katie's dad standing there wringing his hands out and looking nervous.

'What?' I asked as I stared at him intently.

'We didn't name her Katherine, we were going to but then we thought it would have been disrespectful to you somehow so we named her Katelyn…similar to your middle name but not so similar as to mean any disrespect or make it sound like we were replacing you'.

'Y-you didn't name her Katherine?'

He smiled slightly and shook his head 'no'.

I let out a puff of air and turned to look at them with a guarded face so as not to show any unwanted emotion slip across my face. 'Well…at least you didn't completely replace me then'. I turned around to walk away again but was stopped again by the sound of Katie's mother's voice again. I growled in annoyance before turning back around to face them '_What!_'

'Please don't go' it was barely a whisper but thanks to my super hearing I could hear it.

'Why?' I asked with a bit of venom in my voice, a bit but not as much as I would have liked.

'I missed you' was her reply before slowly walking back up to me again. This time I didn't back away but I did make sure she stayed out of reach, just in case they tried something. 'Do you want to come inside?'

I frowned, confused…why were they being so nice to me after basically torturing and then abandoning me five years ago.

They must have seen the confusion on my face because she quickly explained 'we want to make amends for what we did to you all those years ago. We have been trying to find you for so long but you were completely off the grid, we searched schools within a few hours radius from the old house but there wasn't a Rosemarie Mazure anywhere! Where did you go baby? Did you even go to school or did you just drop out?'

I grounded my teeth together to stop myself from yelling at them and attracting the attention of their neighbours. 'No I didn't drop out of school, I just went under the name Hathaway and went further that a few miles, try nearly ten hours for my first school'.

'You changed your name?' she asked and I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped my lips.

'Are you honestly wondering why I changed my name? I wouldn't want to be associated with you, why would I after what you did to me?'

I saw a tear run down her cheek but I didn't let it affect me, that's how you get hurt, you let people in and then they leave you.

'I said we were sorry baby...please-'

'NO!' I shouted over her, not wanting to hear the rest of it 'sorry doesn't cover what you did to me. You have scared me for life and not just physically. The time I need you most in my life and you leave me scared and alone to fend for myself. I was as terrified as you were about what was happening to me but you ignored my feelings and just called me the daughter of the devil before drugging me and taking everything of real value from me! I could only save one picture of my childhood in that fire, _one, _ and believe me I tried to save a lot more than that but the pain I was left in after you basically cut my back open was just to much to move properly.

'If I couldn't heal at the rate I can I would have probably died from the blood loss. You just don't understand what state you actually left me in. Now you have a new daughter which may or may not end up with the same fate I had and I will be dammed if I let you hurt her to. I could so easily over power you both and just take her or I could sneak into the house in the night and take her from right under your noses. I'm so much more powerful now than when I was twelve and don't think I wont use it on you just because you're my biological parents'. I was breathing heavily after my rant and I stared at both of them to see if they understood what I was saying, by the looks of it they did.

Katie's parents both had tears running down their cheeks and falling off their chin onto the ground and I sighed in relief as what I can do finally dawned on them.

'Please come inside so we can talk about this all and sort it all out, do you need a place to stay? We have a spare bedroom if you do'.

I looked at them confused as I slowly shook my head no. why were they still being nice to me after I just threatened to take away their only child left? 'I prefer to stay in the…urr…my house thanks' I nearly said in the woods but stopped myself, not wanting to give them any indication as to where I actually stay.

They both slowly nodded their heads in acknowledgement. 'At least stop by tomorrow so we can talk, you could even meet your little sister if you wanted to'.

To be honest I didn't really want to talk about anything with them but the thought of being able to meet Katie, my little sister, was to good an opportunity to pass up. I sighed and looked up into the eyes of my used to be parents 'I'll think about' I replied before backing up 'you have to go now anyway, Katie's making a bit of a fuss up there'.

They both looked back to the house and that was my queue to shoot up into the tree so they couldn't see me. They both turned back around when they felt the shift in wind and when they couldn't find me they both looked up and around the sky to see if the could catch a glimpse of me. They stayed outside for a bit longer just hugging before joining hands and walking back into the house.

I sighed in relief as they shut the door behind them and I shot into the air to fly back to my little cabin. I was so confused about the whole situation that just went down in my used to be parents back garden. Why were they suddenly being so nice to me and trying to ask for my forgiveness when they were so vicious to me all those years? No one can really change that much can they? I suddenly thought of Dimitri and how much he had changed over the few weeks I had known him. Before he started talking to me he was a stuck up guy who had gone out with most of our year and the year below us and probably slept with just as many and now he was a completely changed man. He hadn't pressured me once to do something I didn't want to and he also hadn't been with any other girl. Maybe people could change after all.

I shook my head, trying to get all the thought out of it as I descended into the clearing by my shack. It was a shock to think that a few hours ago I was in here with Dimitri laughing away as he took photos of me and me him. I smiled slightly at the thought and got changed before slipping into bed and picked up my book to read for a bit before settling down for the night. I will ask Dimitri about what I should do about my parents but for now I just wanted to sleep.

**Okay so not that long but it felt right to leave it there before we meet her parents for the second time. What do you think? Do you think they all acted correctly in the situation they're in? Let me know **** x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I feel a little neglected by the face that I only got 5 reviews for my last chapter so was just wondering if there were a few people that were unhappy by it? Just let e know so I can see what I can do.**

**I live for your reviews and I never feel like updating unless I know people want to read it so please review, I love to hear from you all.**

When I walked into the canteen in school the next day I was both dreading and exited to talk to Dimitri, exited because that's how I always feel when I get to see him and dreading because I know I'm going to have to tell him about the situation with Katie's parents. I'm so going to have to start calling them mine I suppose even though I don't see them as anything other than monsters, he won't understand who I'm talking about otherwise.

I let out a sigh before walking over to the table he was sitting at and plopped down opposite him.

'Hey beautiful you okay?' he asked with a smile on his face but as soon as he got a better look at my expression he frowned slightly. 'What's the matter?'

I lent my head onto my arm that was resting on the table and let out another sigh. 'My _parents_ is what the matter is'. I hope he caught onto the sarcasm and venom that was in my voice as I addressed them.

He sighed and lent across the table 'I told you they had another daughter, I didn't think it was a good idea watching them, it couldn't have been good for you seeing them being all lovey dovey over her'.

I slightly laughed 'that's not what the issue is' I whispered.

'Oh' he replied with a bit of surprise in his voice before his eyebrows set into confusion 'then what _is_ the matter?'

I took a deep breath before I looked at him in the eye and explained with just three simple words…'they saw me'.

He was shocked silent for a minute before he slightly shook his head to clear it. 'What do you mean _they saw you_?' he asked a little surprised, I think I also saw a little fear lace through his expression but it was gone before I fully saw it, making me question whether it was actually there in the first place.

'I mean exactly what I just said, they saw me watching them'.

'But they didn't get a good look at you right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here'.

I smiled slightly at how caring he was before sadly shaking my head again. 'No they saw me quite clearly, the sensory light caught me and my _father _ran out to see what it was, I don't think he was expecting to come face to face with me'.

'Well why didn't you get away before he got outside, with your hearing and speed you could have gotten out of there before he had even took his first step outside'.

'It's not that simple' I muttered scrubbing my face with my hands in exaction.

'Of course it is!' Dimitri shouted across the cafeteria making a few people look our way.

'You wouldn't understand' I muttered.

'What's there to understand-'

'You haven't lived my life and my experiences okay?' I interrupted him 'you don't know what its like to come face to face with the people that not only scared and abandoned you as a child but also the people who used to love you before they found out the real you…I just froze, I'm sorry'. A lone tear escaped my brimming eyes but I wiped it away quickly so he couldn't see it.

Dimitri got up from his side of the bench and came round to sit next to me and take me in his arms. 'I'm sorry I got out of hand and your right I haven't lived your life so I don't know how I would have reacted in that situation but if I could take a guess I'd say I would have probably frozen to'.

I nodded as I buried my head into his neck to calm myself down before I totally lost it.

'So how did they react?' Dimitri asked softly while drawing small circles on my arm.

'Really well' I replied with a frown, totally confused 'they were saying how sorry they were and how they knew what they did was wrong. They even said that they had tried to find me at one point…searching all the schools around the area I could have enrolled myself in'.

'Well that's…confusing' he muttered.

I nodded in agreement 'they invited me round for dinner tonight as well'.

'Your not going to go are you?' Dimitri asked a little startled as he slightly held onto me tighter.

I shrugged 'I dunno…I really want to meat my sister but I'm too scared to go alone in case something happens to me'.

He sighed before resting his chin on my head, still drawing little patterns on my arm 'I guess I could come with you if you want, a bit of moral support?'

I smiled into his neck before slightly nodding my head 'that would be great if you don't mind, I mean I understand if you don't want to or anything'.

I heard him slightly chuckle 'stop trying to guilt trip or use reverse psychology on me, I said I was going so I am. Besides I know my way around their house easy so if we do get into some trouble I can show you where the nearest exit is'.

I sighed 'I hope we won't need to make a quick exit but at least I know I have some support and a quick exit strategy' I chuckled. The bell suddenly rang signalling first period and I reluctantly got up off his lap so we could walk hand in hand to my first class before he carried on to his.

'I'll see you after lessons okay? We can walk to bio together'.

I smiled and nodded before reaching up on my toes and planting a soft and innocent little kiss on his lips.

'Some people just shouldn't do any form of PDA, it puts nasty images into my head' I heard a girl whisper to her friend as they walked into the classroom across from us.

I slightly laughed before shacking my head and looking up into Dimitri's confused eyes. 'I just heard someone tell their friend that we shouldn't do any form of PDA as it puts bad images into her head. I don't know whether to be insulted or relieved by the fact they don't openly imagine about us in that way.'

He laughed before slightly stroking my cheekbone with his thumb 'I hope they're not, I'm the only one that's allowed to imagine that'.

I frowned slightly before nodding and walking into the classroom. Has he really been imagining doing things with me? I mean we had only been going out for about two weeks, is that the normal time to wait before doing anything or do you usually wait a little more…less? I silently started to panic that he was going to expect me to do something that I wasn't ready for, I mean would he eventually get bored and tied with me if I didn't _put out _as I heard some people call it. I mean we kissed but is that enough for someone like him, someone who was so used to getting it whenever he wanted?

Don't get me wrong I have thought about it but I wasn't ready by a long shot, I still can't even manage him touching me let alone anyone else so how were we going to have sex if he can't touch me?

I thought about it through out the whole lesson and before I knew it the bell was ringing signalling the end of lesson and ten minutes till the next. I sighed before getting up and walking out to meet up with Dimitri to walk to bio together. I tried to put a smile on my face so he didn't notice I was a little worried and it seemed to work as he didn't mention it when he lent in to kiss my cheek.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, much to my annoyance and before I knew it was time to go meet my parents. We drove in silence as Dimitri made his way through the lanes in his truck before pulling up at the exact house I was watching last night before everything went horribly wrong by them spotting me.

'Ready?' Dimitri asked as he took his keys out of the ignition.

I sighed before nodding 'as ready as I'll ever be I guess'. I got out of his truck and met up with Dimitri at the hood before taking his hand and walked over to the front door. As I walked I did a quick survey of the house with my super hearing to make sure there was nothing suspicious in the house. I was kind of disappointed when I couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary as that would have meant I didn't have to go in but seeing as there was nothing I could detect I took a deep breath before reaching out and knocking the door.

I held my breath as I heard foot steps heading our way and gripped onto Dimitri's hand tighter, hoping I wasn't crushing it. The door suddenly opened to reveal my _mother _and I quickly took a step back behind Dimitri as I saw her coming in for a hug and that's when she noticed him.

'Dimitri…w-what are you doing here?' she stuttered in total shock.

'I'm here to support her…is that okay?' he asked a little defensively.

'S-sure…sure come on in, I'm sure I've made enough dinner for one more person'.

'Were not staying for dinner' I cut in front of Dimitri so he couldn't reply to her.

'Oh well, I guess that's your loss then. I'm sure you remember how amazing my cooking was'.

I just growled at her low in my throat before barging in past her and stepping into the hallway with a cautious Dimitri trailing behind me, he knew that I could wreak havoc on this place if I wanted to.

I walked into the hallway and was immediately struck with the smell of my childhood, the smell of my mums perfume and the air freshener she always used. I cleared my throat to stop myself from getting emotional and took in my surroundings. They still had some of the furniture here that they had at the old house but it was slightly changed, with a coat of paint or different draw handles and I wasn't sure if I was happy that they couldn't get rid of it or sad that they had to change it to keep it. There were also photos frames across the walls and surfaces of my _parents _when they were younger and family photos with them and Katie in it. I could see a significant time gap between the photos and I knew that was the time they had me, seeing as they had burned all the photos with me in them.

At the end of the hallway there was an open door that I assumed led to the living room as I heard a high pitched voice screaming in excitement about something. I smiled slightly as I saw Katie run across the doorway towards the other side of the room where I'm assuming my _father _was by his low pitched laugh that I could hear.

'You okay?' Dimitri asked me as he came up behind me, making sure he didn't touch my back.

I took a deep breath before nodding and walked on into the living room. As I walked in I noticed that it also looked a lot like the living room in my old house, with beige walls and wooden flooring with rugs spread across the floor as winter was approaching. The only difference was the massive fire place that was now roaring in the centre of the room and the fact that the room was bigger.

As I walked further into the room I heard the screeching die down and I looked towards Katie to see her staring at me intensely with curiosity burning in her eyes by the new face. Then her eyes flicked to something behind me and a massive smile spread across her face showing off cute little dimples in her cheeks.

'DIMTREE! She screeched as she dropped whatever was in her hands and sprinted to him and jumped into his arms. 'I missed yoooooou'! She shouted dragging out the last word.

Dimitri chucked slightly and hugged her back before putting her back down to take my hand. This seemed to draw her attention away from Dimitri long enough to look at me.

'Who dis? She your giwlfwiend?' she asked in a whisper but didn't do a good job as everyone in the room could hear her.

Dimitri laughed slightly before taking my hand and imitated her, pretending to whisper but saying it quite load. 'Yeah, do you like her?'

She looked at me again blushing and then back at Dimitri. She cupped her hands around her mouth but it still did no good. 'She pwitty' she whispered back before giving him an over enthusiastic nod and ran back to her toys she had earlier abandoned.

I smiled at her retreating form as she sat back down on the floor and played with her dolls. I suddenly focused back into the present as I heard two sets of foot steps advance towards me and I quickly tensed, ready. The reassuring circles Dimitri was drawing on the back of my hand relaxed me slightly though so I could analyse the situation properly and when I did that I found that it was only my _parents _that were walking towards me. I let out a slight breath of relief and lent into Dimitri, already exhausted. I shook it off though and looked up at the figures and nodding at them slightly before going to sit down on the closest sofa, pulling Dimitri with me.

'So what did you want to talk to me about because I would like to get out of here soonish thank you'.

I looked at them to see them exchanging nervous glances with each other before looking at Dimitri. I realised that they didn't want to talk about it with Dimitri in the room but I wouldn't have that, I needed him with me if not for moral support then to calm me and try to hold me back if things got heated.

'Dimitri knows everything' I sighed 'just spit it out please'?

'He knows!?' my _father _asked in shock.

'Yeah, just because you ran away when I showed you doesn't mean everyone would'.

'Your father didn't mean it like that honey…it's just we're a bit shocked that's all'.

I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms and leaning forward and whispered with a slight growl in my voice 'You are _not _my mother and father, like I told you last night you lost that right when you left me'.

I felt Dimitri's hand rest on my thigh, slowly rubbing up and down to try and calm me down as he whispered in me ear quiet enough so no one else could here 'Don't loose it Rose, trust me you will regret it later'.

I took a soothing breath to calm myself down, knowing he was right, I would regret not hearing what they have to say.

When I knew I was calm enough I looked back up into their curious face and leaned back in the sofa to try and stay relaxed some. 'Just tell me what you want…I've had enough here already'.

The two people started to shift in front of me and just as they were about to open their mouth and talk I felt a tug on my hand and as I looked down I saw Katie there trying to pull me up.

'What you doing?' I asked slightly amused.

'Pway with me, now!'

I laughed at her demand but got up and started to walk over to play with her dolls.

'Katie, be polite to our guest please' her mother asked as I was dragged across the room.

'Now the game is a tea pawty…can you do that?' She asked me with a serious expression on her face.

I nodded at her smiling slightly 'I'm sure I can keep up'. As she was explaining what I have to do I looked over at Dimitri with a slight smile on my face, pretty amused about how I was being bossed around by a four year old.

'Are you listening?' she asked with a slight frown in her face.

'Yes' I say automatically even though it wasn't true and as I looked into her eyes I could tell she didn't believe me.

'You lie…mummy she lied, she needs to be put on naughty step'.

I chuckled slightly, she reminded me a lot of myself when I was that age and to be honest I probably am still like that.

Just then it hit me why my parents wanted to talk to me so desperately and why they had been looking for me for the past four years.

I looked over at the people that bought me up for the first twelve years of my life and as I looked into their eyes I knew they knew I knew.

'What is it Rose?' Dimitri asked getting up and walked over to me.

'That's why…' I whispered as Dimitri crouched down next to me and took my hand.

'What's why Rose, please talk to me' he pleaded.

**There you go…tell me what you think in a review and thank you for taking the time to read! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know its been forever but my internet shut down so sorry for that but hopefully this chapter will make up for it as a few people have been asking for it to happen now so enjoy and please review! I'm also suffering from the opposite of writer's block where I have so many different ideas on how the reactions should go so if you have an idea on what you want to happen or what you don't want to happen it would really help to shrink my options! THANKS!**

**I was also so happy at the response I had on my last chapter so thank you to everyone who took the time to review!…**

'_That's why…' I whispered as Dimitri crouched down next to me and took my hand._

'_What's why Rose, please talk to me' he pleaded._

'Its why they were looking for me, why they wanted to talk to me so badly…you think she's going to end up like me…don't you?' I asked and got up to walk over and demand an answer from my _parents_.

They both sighed before nodding and clasping their hands together in nerves or surrender I wasn't sure. 'Why did you even bother having another child after what happened with me if you were scared she had the same genes as me? Couldn't you resist the temptation to torture another child before leaving her again?'

I saw my _mother _flinch at my words but otherwise both of them stayed silent. They were acting as if I was the parent telling of the naughty children.

'Why did you have her if you were this scared of it happening again?' I demanded again, walking closer to them. I felt Dimitri's hands on my forearms, trying to distract me from them but it wasn't working this time, I was to far gone. Finally my _father _answered my question.

'She was a mistake; a few weeks after we left you we found out your mother was pregnant and panicked.'

I snorted 'nice guys…real nice'. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, making Dimitri remove his hand from me and with that the slight calming effect he had on me. I was just about to advance on my _father _but Katie's question brought me out of my angry haze.

'Are you my sister?'

She sounded so sweet and innocent I couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the edges of my lips. I had always wanted a little sister but _they _always said that they had wanted one perfect child and that's what they got…looks like that had changed. I looked into her little bright blue eyes and saw that same longing staring back at me. I smiled at her and knelt down to her height.

'It's complicated but in some sense I guess I am yes'.

'What do you mean it's complicated' my _father _exclaimed turning red with fury 'there's nothing complicated about it…you are our daughter and therefore her sister.'

I got up off the floor and turned around to face him trying to stop the rage re-building up in me for Katie's sake but failing miserably.

'What's complicated about it all is that yes I am related to you by blood but that's it, we have no other connections emotionally or otherwise. Get that into your thick skull of a head.'

'I always wanted a bigra sister than me' Katie interrupted me once again reducing my anger into a warm pit of goo.

'Well I always wanted a little sister' I replied with a smile before I turned back to my _parents _and glared at them 'you do realise that this little girl here…my sister…probably saved your lives tonight'. I knew it was a bit extreme but I needed to get the message across once and for all that I wasn't interested in being a part of their family or that I was going to forgive them for what they did to me all those years ago.

'Rose I think its best we leave now' Dimitri butted into my staring contest.

It was probably for the best but I did give him a bit of a glare just to let him know that I wasn't happy about leaving. 'Fine' I huffed.

I got up off of the floor and stormed out of the living room and back down the hallway of photos that weren't of me and out the door, not even looking back once to see if Dimitri was following me. Of course I could have just listened for him but the blood rushing in my ears was blocking most sound out.

'Well that was eventful' Dimitri huffed as he got into the drivers side of the truck and took off.

'Could have been worse' I muttered back to tied from all my emotions to talk much loader.

His reply was just a sigh as he carried on driving me further away from the house and towards my little safe heaven in the woods.

'Would you like me to sleep at yours tonight?' Dimitri asked breaking the silence 'my mum won't mind seeing as she thinks you live with your parents'.

He sounded a little nervous and let a slight smile slip across my lips as I thought about the idea of the big and bad player that is Dimitri Belikov sounding nervous about staying over at a girl's house. Granted I wasn't your typical everyday teenage girl but it still make me chuckle slightly.

'I guess you could if you wanted to' I mumbled back trying not to sound to happy about it. 'As long as your sure your mum won't mind that is'.

I looked over at him and tried to read his face in the glow of the cars monitors but found nothing as he carried on staring at the road with a grip on the steering car slightly tighter than necessary.

'She won't mind as long as you don't'.

I shrugged trying to act cool and assured him that I don't mind at all, also trying to suppress the growing excitement and nervous that was building in my stomach.

He parked up at his usual parking spot and got out of the car quick enough to get to my side before I had even properly unplugged my seatbelt. I smiled as he took my hand to help me out of the truck before tucking me under his arm and walking towards my hut.

As we got in I turned the gas lamp on to create a little bit of light and took off my belts to release my straining wings before stripping my top off to let them spread and relax. I suddenly felt warm hands rest on my hips and familiar lips latch onto my neck sucking gently.

'What are you going?' I mumbled with a slight giggle in my voice at the feel of his lips travelling up to my ear, taking my lobe between his teeth.

'I'm admiring the gorgeous sight of my girlfriend as she strips in front of me' he replied huskily.

I giggled again as I turned around to face him and place both of my hands onto his cheeks, marvelling at the feel of his slight stubble over my sensitive fingertips. 'If you keep doing that you might find yourself in trouble Mr. Belikov.'

'Oh yeah?' he mumbled back still kissing my neck and earlobe 'and will you be there to punish me Miss. Hathaway?'

My breath hitched in my throat at his words registered in my head but I couldn't do much about it as all of a sudden he was kissing me and I couldn't do anything to stop him as my will power slowly faded with every touch of his lips on mine. My hands found their way into his hair, holding his face close to mine as out tongues fought against each other and for once I won as he let me explore his mouth with my tongue.

I felt his hands slide down my body and landed onto my hips where he traced small circles onto my hip bones leaving a flash of heat whenever they moved. His lips suddenly left mine giving me time to breath but his never left my skin as he started to trail kisses along my jaw bone and down my neck until he landed on the swell of my right breast, biting and nipping at it.

I softly moaned at the feel and held his head closer to my chest as I started to feel some strange feeling build in my stomach, it didn't feel bad just different and I moaned into Dimitri's hair as the feeling slowly increased along with his kisses. I suddenly felt the need to explore him with my lips so I pulled him up to face me again and I gave him a cheeky grin before I started to kiss just below his ear. His head rolled back in pleasure and I felt a surge of confidence as I knew that it was me that was making his feel like this.

I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he got what I meant as he quickly retracted from me to take his top of before grabbing me again and pulling me to his chest, wanting me to carry on with my exploration. I went gladly and planted open mouthed kisses along his pecks, slowly going from one shoulder to the other, not leaving any part of his chest untouched by me. I slowly started to kiss back towards his ear and as I got there I took his earlobe in between my teeth and whispered 'I love you' very softly in his ear.

He growled at my words and pulled my face up to meet his again so our lips could do another battle between them but this time he won as he growled deep in his chest and his hands found purchase on the tops of my thighs to he could lift me up and wrap my legs around his waist. 'I'll never get tied of hearing that Rose Hathaway' he breathed in my ear and it made my pants slightly wetter at the thought of what he was going to do to me…was this it? The moment I had been yearning yet dreading for since my first kiss with him? I fucking hoped so, I knew I was ready.

He pushed me against one of the walls and moved his hands towards my back to take my bra off and when it was off he flung it to the ground with the rest of our clothes and palmed my breasts as he carried on with his assault on my lips with his. He was driving me crazy and I made that known by moaning his name in his ear.

Using the leverage I had I retracted my hands from his hair and ran them slowly down his naked chest, loving the feel of his muscles rippling under my touch, and let them land on his waist line, teasingly tracing the line of his jeans. He growled again and I smirked before my hands started to make quick work on his belt, button and zipper. I slowly slid his jeans down his thighs and when my hands could reach no more I used my feet the rest of the way so they were by his ankles. He stepped out of them and put me down on my bed so he could make quick work of my jeans as well.

We were now both standing there with just out pants on and our hungry eyes running over the others body and we both stood there mesmerized by the others body. I suddenly felt self-conscious and started to try and hide myself but he quickly grabbed my hands in his and shook his head with a slight frown on his face.

'You should never be embarrassed about your body Rose, you're beautiful and I'm just waiting for the day that you finally realise that but I promise I'll remind you of it as much as I can every single day until you can see it for yourself'.

I blushed at his words and looked up at him through my curtain of messed up hair. He smiled down at me and his hands went to my waist again as his fingers hooked themselves into my pants and slowly started to pull them off me, not taking his eyes off mine.

'Please believe me when I saw that your amazing Rose…there isn't a single part of you that I would change if I could, not one single thing'.

I smiled at him shyly and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring his lips to mine in a soft kiss. 'Thank you' I whispered before deepening the kiss and tangling my hands into his hair.

I woke up the next morning with the feel of strong arms wrapped around me and my cheek resting on something much warmer than my usual pillow. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was and came faced with Dimitri's chest and smiled slightly as a light blush spread across my cheeks. I couldn't believe that it had actually happened.

Just then I felt Dimitri's arms around me tighten and I couldn't help but nuzzle into his chest and marvel at his gorgeous scent that always seemed to grace him.

'Morning' he said in a groggy voice and I couldn't help another smile spread across my mouth at how cute he sounded in the mornings.

'Morning to you too' I replied.

'How are you feeling this morning?' he asked and I couldn't help the embarrassing little giggle that escaped my lips at the sweet yet embarrassing question.

'I'm fine, I heal quickly remember?' I replied and hid my face into the crook of his neck, not wanting him to see me like this…so exposed to him.

'Why have you gone all shy on my then?'

'You know why!' I exclaimed and playfully hit his chest.

He chuckled and stretched out his body making his muscles ripple under my touch.

**So I thought I better stop there or I'd never get this out and it would then be way to long and I wouldn't be able to stop. Hope you enjoyed and the M scene was okay as it's the first one I've ever written. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning with the feel of strong arms wrapped around me and my cheek resting on something much warmer than my usual pillow. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was and came faced with Dimitri's chest and smiled slightly as a light blush spread across my cheeks. I couldn't believe what had actually happened last night. Just then I felt Dimitri's arms around me tighten and I couldn't help but nuzzle into his chest and marvel at his gorgeous scent that always seemed to grace him.

'Morning' he said in a groggy morning voice and I couldn't help it when another smile spread across my lips at how cute he sounded in the mornings.

'Morning to you too' I replied.

'How are you feeling this morning?' he asked and I couldn't help the embarrassing little giggle that escaped my lips at the sweet yet embarrassing question he asked.

'I'm fine' I replied and hid my face into the crook of his neck, not wanting him to see me like this…so exposed to him.

'So why have you gone all shy on my then?'

'You know why!' I exclaimed and playfully hit his chest.

He chuckled and stretched out his body making his muscles ripple under my finger tips and the sheet to move slightly further down his body revelling his navel and a trail of hair promising much more to come. I blushed at the thought and sat up to help get rid of that particular trail of thought and as I did I felt Dimitri shift behind me and start to rub the muscles in my shoulders, relieving the soreness from last night.

'What are you doing?' I hummed as I revelled in his soft touch.

'What does it look like I'm doing' he replied chuckling.

'Your distracting me that's what' I muttered and leaned back into him so he could wrap his arms around me. 'I should really get up…I need to go and get breakfast and you need to call your mum and tell her that your alive and will be back shortly'.

'Who says that I'll be back anytime soon today' he muttered as he started kissing up my neck towards my ear.

'Stop it!' I laughed and moved away from him and towards the other side of the bed so he couldn't get to me and distract me further. 'Your so lucky it's a Saturday otherwise we would have both been late for school'.

'Why what time is it?' he asked a little confused, obviously not realising how late it was.

'It's around 11:30…give or take a few minutes'.

'It's that late already?' he exclaimed a little shocked.

I laughed at his shocked facial expression and slightly nodded.

'I _do _have to call my mum then…tell her that I'll be staying for the rest of the day' he muttered.

'You don't have to' I muttered, not wanting to pull him away from his usually family deals.

'And why would I not want to spend the rest of the day with my beautiful girlfriend?' he asked a little bemused.

I just shrugged and got up to get some clothes on, using my wings as a shield so he couldn't see anything, not that he didn't see it all last night but it was dark then so it helped to hide all my little floors.

I heard a groan from behind me and I looked back with a smirk 'and what's the matter with you Dimitri?'

'Don't do that to me!' he exclaimed and got out of bed and approached me, with nothing on might I add.

'Do what?' I asked trying not to get distracted by the sight of him in all his glory.

'Hide yourself away like you're ashamed of yourself' he stated and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'But-'

'Yes your butt is gorgeous just like the rest of you' he chuckled as he spread his fingers across it.

I blushed and looked up at his face to see love in his eyes before finally taking the courage to unfold my wings and let him get a better look at me. I blushed further and looked down as I heard his slight intake of breath but what shocked me was his hand that cupped my cheek so he could pull my face up and look at me.

'Truly beautiful'.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning around and reaching for my clothes to change and get breakfast. 'Anything in particular you fancy?'

'Whatever's easiest for you' he replied with a shrug as he put his boxers on.

I just shrugged before giving him another kiss, which I admit was a bit to heated for just a goodbye kiss before I walked out into the fresh air of the mid morning to grab a bit of breakfast.

I used this time to think about what happened at my _parent's _house last night before I had that fit and stormed out of the house. I didn't know what I wanted to do about them but I did know for a fact what I wanted to do with the little girl, my little sister, Katie. I had to stay around for her and be there if…no _when_…she turns out like me, there's no question about that seeing as were from the same gene pool and all.

I sighed at how fucked up my life had become in the last few weeks; I had reviled my secret, fallen in love, found my _parents,_ found out I had a sister and lost my virginity. If someone told me that this was how my life was going to turn out a month ago I would have laughed in their face before punching their lights out and walked away without a look back, Dimitri really is turning me soft.

I shook my head to clear it and focused on the hunt, wanting to get something good to impress Dimitri. I knew I didn't have to but it's always nice to see the look on his face when he saw something I did that he admired. I cleared my head and took in a deep breath through my nose to get a rough outline of where all the animals are before crouching down into the brush not to startle them all and waited for the right time to pounce.

It wasn't long before I heard my target in the distance heading right for me and I couldn't believe my luck when I realised it was a fully grown stag. They rarely came into these parts of the woods now as they had learnt that I was here and hunting. It annoyed me at first but then I got over it as it had improved my hunting skills and stopped me from being so fussy with my food. You can't be fussy when you live in the woods.

As I heard the stag come closer and closer towards me I shifted slightly to get a better view of him and pounced when he was just a few feet away from me. I always felt guilty about taking a life but if I didn't then I wouldn't eat and if I didn't eat I would have died long ago, as they say it's a dog eat dog world out here, its either me or them.

I didn't let the animal suffer very long and broke his neck before he had a real chance of even understanding what was going on before relaxing and thanking him for his sacrifice for me. I sighed before searching my pockets for my Kershaw Hunting knife that I had stolen from a store when I first started living here and cursed when I couldn't find it. I must have left it in the shack in my distracted state. Now I have to carry the whole thing back to the shack and not just the meat. It wasn't that I couldn't carry it; it was just that I would rather carry something lighter than heavier. I sighed again before standing up and started dragging the stag back to my shack by his back legs. I really didn't want to gut this deer in front of Dimitri as I didn't know how he would react to the sight of an animals insides but I also didn't want to do it by my shack as I'd have to move all the insides after I was done as I didn't want to smell the place out.

'Your back earlier than I thought' I heard Dimitri state as I neared the clearing.

I grunted in response and with one final tug I pulled the stag into Dimitri's view and I watched in satisfaction as his eyes bulged out of his head before moving to meet mine.

'I said whatever's easiest Rose, Jesus.'

I just shrugged and smiled in satisfaction 'I haven't had deer in a long time so when I heard it coming my way I just couldn't resist'.

He just chuckled before shaking his head and rubbing his hands together 'so what do we do first?'

I raised my eyebrows at him 'we nothing, I have to gut the deer and seeing as I forgot my hunting knife earlier I had to bring it back here to do it.'

'Wait you actually _gut _the animals you catch!?'

I laughed at his shocked expression 'what do you think I did, eat the whole thing and cut around it all?'

'Well…yeah kind of.'

I laughed at him again before walking inside to get my knife from under a loose floor board. 'Don't be stupid Dimitri, now if you don't want to know how it happens or your squeamish look away now' I stated as I cut along his stomach pressing hard enough to cut through the skin but not hard enough to split any of the organs.

I heard a slight heaving noise in the background and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He acted all hard at school but as soon as blood and guts came into it he was a heaving mess. 'You alright back there Dimitri?'

'Oh I'm just dandy thanks for asking' I heard before he started heaving again.

I sighed before wiping my hands on the ground to get rid of the little blood I had on my hands and turned around to make sure he was okay.

'Do you need anything…some water maybe?'

'Nope I'm good just wasn't expecting to see the insides of a deer today that's all, its very romantic.'

I sighed again before walking closer to him and started to rub his back. He hadn't actually thrown up yet but seeing as I had only done one cut up the belly and he was acting like this I knew it was probably best he didn't see the rest.

'Maybe you should go inside and wait for me to finish' I said as I left him to get back to the deer, it was never a good idea to leave it unattended for so long with a big slit up its middle, god knows what could get in there.

'No, no I can do this…it's a part of your life so I want to know how you do it and stuff.'

I laughed at him again before shrugging and going back to my dinner. 'Okay then you want to help?'

I looked over at him to see him take a deep breath through his nose and nod cautiously.

'Okay then place your first and second finger just before the cut and help by guiding the knife along its neck and towards its skull so we sever the wind pipe'.

He nodded before doing as he was told and followed my instructions.

When that was done I nodded before voicing my approval and went onto the next step. 'Now we need to separate the diaphragm from the body so if you could just hold the body slightly open for me so it doesn't get it the way it would be a help…good…thanks. Now role the body onto its side and step back so the organs can fall out of the body, we need to pull them out slightly but I'll do that as you'll have to touch it then and I cant imagine you liking that very much.'

He moved away quickly so as not to get in the way and I rolled my eyes at him before shuffling back on my knees slightly so I had enough room between the stag's body and my legs for its organs.

'I'll do the rest' I stated as I reached into his ribcage and pulled slightly until the organs fell out. I then cut the bladder free and wrapped the heart and liver up in some cloth for me to cook later, I didn't like wasting any of the animal as it had given its life for me. I put the edible organs to one side and continued to cut the leftover bits of stomach out that were still inside the ribcage.

When I was finished I sighed and put my knife down before wiping my forehead with my arm to get the flyaway hairs and trickled of sweat out of my eyes and got up to deposit the unusable organs into the bush far enough away so I couldn't smell them when they started to go off and decompose.

When I got back to the clearing Dimitri was no where in sight and I guessed that he had had enough gore for one day and went inside. I chuckled before finishing off skinning the stag and making a fire to cook it so it didn't go off the next day.

While it was cooking I decided it was time for a wash to get rid of all this crap on me so I walked into my shack to see Dimitri asleep on my bed with his arm thrown over his head to block out the sun streaming in though the dirt covered windows. I chucked at the sight before walking up to him and poking him in the side with my toe to wake him up and not get blood on him.

'Dimitri wake up we need to get cleaned up before we eat'.

He groaned before opening his eyes and looking up at me 'you finished doing…whatever it was you were doing with that deer?'

I smiled and nodded 'yep and now we need to get up and wash before we can eat it'.

He nodded before grabbing two towels and a bar of cheap soap from a pile in the corner of the room.

'Walk or fly?' I asked with my eyebrows raised.

'Walk I think…don't think I could deal with touching your hands until their blood and guts free.'

I smiled at him before waving my hands in front of his face to freak him out.

'No Rose get those away from me!' he shouted before running towards the river and away from me'.

**Okay so I had to do a fare bit of research for this but I'm sorry if there was any mistakes both spelling and fact wise, I'm not a hunter and I dont have the foggiest idea on how to gut and skin a dear.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so a long one...well long for me anyway :)**

**So I'm only getting a few reviews each chapter now…is the story moving to slow? Have people lost interest? Let me know so I can fix it! **

'You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be' Dimitri commented as he carried on getting stuck into the deer stew I had cooked with rice, potatoes and carrots.

I laughed 'I don't know whether to be insulted by the fact you thought my cooking was going to be bad or flattered that my cooking skills have passed your expectations' replied with a smile.

'Take it as a compliment definitely' he stated around another mouthful of food. I laughed at him before I nodded in agreement and continuing with my late lunch/early dinner. This had been the best day ever and I never wanted it to end but as I saw the sun start to sink over the tree horizon I know that he had to go back to his family before him mum started to worry.

'What's the matter?' Dimitri asked obviously noticing the downwards turn of my lips.

I shrugged 'nothing'. I didn't want him to start to think I was one of those clingy needy girlfriends or anything, the ones that have to either be with him all day everyday or have to know where he is at all times just to able to sleep at night.

Dimitri sighed before setting his bowl of stew down and looks at me more intently. 'Don't lie to me Rose, I think I know you well enough to know when you're upset about something'.

'Fine' I breathed, not wanting to argue 'I just don't want you to go that's all' I muttered with a shrug, looking into my stew with a frown, not wanting him to see my weakness for him.

'Would you like to come with me?'

I looked up with a surprised expression on my face 'you want me to come and meet the rest of your family?'

'Sure why not' he replied with a shrug 'you've already met my mum and she loves you so that not an issue, the rest will be plain sailing…promise'.

I shrugged 'well if you're sure'.

'Totally' he replied with a massive smile on his face.

'What?' I asked with a chuckle, why was he so happy all of a sudden?

He chucked and shook his head with that same smile on his gorgeous lips 'nothing it's just that I'm actually introducing you to me family…an actual girlfriend to my family.'

'Yeah you are…mad?' I asked a little confused; did he not want me to meet his family or something?

'no its nothing like that, I just never thought I'd get the opportunity to actually do something like this that's all' he muttered obviously a little embarrassed due to the light blush that graced his flushed cheeks.

I smiled before getting up off the floor and walked around the fire so I was standing in front of him. I took the bowl out of his hands so his lap was free before taking its place and wrapping my arms around his neck, just kissing below his ear where his weakness was.

'Are you nervous?'

His response was a snort before he tried to distract me with his lips. It worked…of course…for a few minutes as I could never get enough of him but as a groan rumbled in the back of his throat I remembered my question and reluctantly retracted from him to look at his now pouting face. I laughed before untangling myself from him to make sure he doesn't distract me again and turned to face him crossing my legs.

'Dimitri are you nervous about me meeting your family?'

He shrugged playing with my fingers in his hand, 'kind of but that's to be expected right?'

I laughed 'I don't know, I haven't exactly got much experience in this area you know' I stated with a chuckle.

He laughed along with me at that and brought my hand up to his lips to kiss it before getting up and pulling me with him 'we better get going if we want to get there in time, I don't want my mum thinking that you've kidnapped me or anything and I know my grandmother will kill me if I miss her.'

I smiled before nodding and swiftly lifting us both into the air to fly us to his car, slow and low so as not to make him to cold.

'What are they like?' I asked as we both got into his truck to set of after I had changed into my usual attire of belts and layers.

He shrugged 'just like a normal family I guess…I have three sisters but two have moved out, my mother whom you have already met and my grandmother who is as scary as hell but once you get to know her she's lovely. She's the person I'm most nervous about you meeting though, she's very hard to impress.'

I shrugged 'if I can handle my family then I'm sure as hell able to manage yours' I chucked 'just please make sure they don't get anywhere near my back okay? I don't know how I'd react if someone touched it and I don't want to hurt anyone.'

He took my hand in his and squeezed it tight 'don't worry about it, I've texted ahead to tell them that you don't like people touching you there but I didn't give a reason as to why as I didn't know what to say so be prepared for questions okay?'

I took a breath before nodding and squeezing his hand back in gratitude, he really had thought of everything. 'Is there anything I need to know about your family, you know things I should or shouldn't do?' I asked starting to get nervous as we neared the house.

He shook his head as he smiled my way for a second before looking back at the road 'just be yourself Rose, I want them to get to know the real you not some fake façade you put on at school to either try and please everyone or block everyone out okay?'

I sighed again before slightly nodding and looking forward. I couldn't believe I was about to meet his family, I mean I had met his mother before but the first time was on completely different circumstances which helped break the ice for our second meeting. I was so nervous the palms of my hands were sweating and I rubbed them across my trouser legs to help get rid of the exes moisture there.

As we pulled up to the house I breathed in a big puff of fresh air to calm my nervous before getting out of the car and to try and calm myself further I started to listen into the houses noises and determine if they were happy I was coming or not.

'_What's this girl like then mum?' someone asked, obviously one of Dimitris older sisters as I go to school with his youngest sister so she would know what I'm like…antisocial and a book worm with an attitude problem._

'_Oh she is quite lovely dear, has a healthy appetite as well if I remember correctly, lovely manners to'._

'_No she isn't mum, remember I go to school with her and the only thing I've ever seen her do is either read, study or have a fight with someone, I don't think she even has a single friend at that school', that was obviously his youngest sister._

'_Oh how sad, I bet no one has even given her the time of day to get to know her. When she came here she was lovely, even helped me with the cleaning up after dinner one night.'_

'Are you okay Rose?' Dimitri asked pulling me back from eavesdropping on their convocation.

I nodded 'your little sister isn't to keen on me' I muttered as I took his hand as he pulled me up towards the back door.

'I'm sure she'll love you after she gets to know you' he replied with a smile as he opened the door into the Sulfree household.

'Mum?' Dimitri shouted out as I heard a heard of footsteps coming towards us from the living room.

'There's my darling boy!' Olena exclaimed as she walked up to us with her arms outstretched ready from a hug.

I hung back and hid slightly behind Dimitri, hoping that she didn't try and hug me as well but thankfully she didn't as after she was finished hugging Dimitri she turned to me with a smile and gave me a simple wave.

'Hi mum' Dimitri muttered with a blush of embarrassment at his mothers loving affection towards him.

I suddenly heard more noise as three more people entered the kitchen; these were obviously his three sisters.

'Rose I'd like to introduce my sisters…Karoline the eldest, Sonja second eldest and Viktoria the youngest who you've probably seen around at school'.

'It's nice to meet you all' I replied with a nod of my head at them whilst still slightly hiding behind Dimitri. I wasn't taking any chances with this meeting.

'It's nice to _finally _meet you to Rose, we've heard so much about you from Dimitri so its nice to finally put a face to the name' Karoline broke the silence with a smile and a hand outstretched to take me hand in a greeting.

I let out a breath of air I didn't realise I had been holding and plastered a smile on my face whilst stepping out from behind Dimitri to take her hand 'like wise'. It was starting to get a tad awkward now as none of the other two made a move to great me and Dimitris mum was cooking whilst humming to herself, oblivious to the whole situation.

'Well why don't I take out things up into my room and you can stay here and get properly acquainted with my sisters' Dimitri suggested.

I turned to give him a glare before murmuring 'traitor' in his direction so his ears alone could pick it up. He was so obviously just trying to find an excuse to get out of the awkward silence that was taking place between the five of us.

'So Rose how has your day been so far?' Karoline asked as she ushered us all into the living room so we could take a seat.

I nodded my head politely with a genuine smile on my face 'it's been really good thanks for asking, me and Dimitri just had a late lunch before coming out here. Sorry for intruding by the way it was very spur of the moment.' I apologised hoping that it might ease the tension between us all but it really just made it ten times worse.

I cleared my throat and turned to Dimitris two eldest sisters 'so what do you two do for a living?'

'Oh I'm a teacher at the local nursery down the road' Karoline responded.

'And I'm one of the librarians in the towns library' Sonja said with a smile on her face, the first one I've seen all evening and its obviously because she's remembering Viktoria's comment about me reading a lot. I perk up at the mention of her job and I release _my_ first easy smile all night as well.

'You like to read?' she asked, knowing my answer but she didn't know that I know so it was another easy topic to talk about.

'Oh yes, I think I may have ready every book in that library twice already' I reply. I suddenly hear two sets of feet shuffling upstairs and before I know it I have semi-zoned out of the convocation I was having to listen upstairs and see if everything is okay.

'_Grandma just please be nice to her okay? She's having a hard time as it is downstairs with my sisters and I don't need you to help scare her away as well. I asked her here and I would love it if she felt comfortable to come back another time.'_

'_Don't tell me what to do young man; I'll determine whether or not she needs to be scared away from here'._

'-Rose…Rose are you there?'

'I'm sorry what?' I asked embarrassed that I had zoned out on the three people I needed to impress the most right now.

'Are you alright?' Sonja asked me with a slight frown.

'I'm sorry Sonja I guess I just zoned out for a minute there'.

The three girls frowned at me for a minute before we all heard Dimitri and his Grandma descend the stairs.

They all stood up suddenly and I frowned before following suit, not wanting to seem rude or anything. Is this what they do every time she enters a room because if so I'm going to have insane thigh muscles by the end of this, its like doing the squat challenge or something. Don't get me wrong, I can handle it with my extra muscle mass but it would just bore me.

'Rose, this is my Grandma Yeva Sulfree and Grandma this is my girlfriend Rose White' Dimitri made the interruptions and I stuck my hand out in a greeting but she just looked at it before looking up at me and squinting her eyes as if to get a better look at me. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to accept my hand I let it fall to my side, trying not to take offence from it. I held my head up high and squared my shoulders at her to show her that it hadn't affected me one bit and that seemed to please her as a smile slipped across her thinned lips and nodded at Dimitri before making her way into the kitchen to help her daughter with the cooking.

'She likes you' Karoline stated before following her Grandma into the kitchen.

'Is she insane' I exclaimed turning to face Dimitri 'she doesn't like me! She completely ignored me!'

'You don't understand, whenever we have bought someone home before she usually just walks right past them and blanks them. With you though she actually acknowledged you and even gave Dimitri a nod of approval.' Viktoria explained this with a look of wonder on her face as if she was seeing me for the first time and not as the outcast troublemaker weirdo she saw five minutes ago.

Dimitri chuckled before taking me in his arms and kissed me. 'I knew she would like you' he stated in between kisses.

'Dimitri stop, two of your sisters are in the room with us and the other is in the other room with your mother and grandmother!' I exclaimed low enough so Sonja and Viktoria couldn't hear me 'and you didn't know she would like, I heard you talking to her upstairs asking her to be nice to me'.

He shrugged seeming unfazed 'you know what they say about eavesdroppers' he said with a smile.

I frowned 'what?'

'You may hear something you don't like' he replied with a chuckle as he kissed my forehead.

'Are you kids done as we would like to eat now' Olena asked from the kitchen.

I blushed before nodding my head and make my way to the kitchen table where dinner was laid out.

I couldn't believe the amount of food I saw on the table and I'm pretty sure my eyes actually bugged out of my head a bit at it all. It was a pick and mix dinner but there were pastas and French stick with an array of cheeses and hams, sausages, chicken, salmon, beef, three different types of salad, what looked like home made pate, pie and potato salad. It didn't sound like much but it was just the shear amount of each dish was making my stomach growl and hurt all at the same time from wanting to eat it all but knowing if I do I'd be dealing with a massive stomach ache tonight which I didn't want.

'Well dig in folks, I didn't spend all day cooking for it to be just sitting there and going to waste' Olena exclaimed and I didn't have to be told twice and I picked up a plate of the stack at the end of the table and worked my way through making sure I got a bit of everything. I didn't want to miss out on a single bit of her cooking and a small plate wasn't going to stop me.

'Jesus Rose you got enough there?' Viktoria asked as she saw the load I had on my plate as I was finishing up loading my plate for my first round. 'You have enough there to feed a million people!' she exclaimed as she picked up her won plate, which was lacking in food in my opinion, and went to sit down on one of the sofas in the living room.

I flushed slightly and hung my head slightly at my obvious greediness and lack of manners but Olena just patted me on the back with a smile 'I'm just glad to see you eating dear although I have no idea where you put it all seeing as you are so tiny'.

I blushed at her compliment and shrugged my shoulders 'high metabolism I guess' which was true, I burn a lot of fuel with the flying and extra sense stuff and all that.

'Well I love that about her' Dimitri stated proudly before taking my hand and leading me into the living room and pulling me down to sit close to him on the sofa.

'So tell me a little bit about yourself Rose?' Olena asked innocently not understanding the awkwardness of the question.

'umm-'

'Mum I thought I told you that Rose doesn't like to talk about her life, its private' Dimitri cut me off, whispering at her through his teeth.

'No its fine Dimitri' I reassured with a smile in his direction and a squeeze of my hand to show that it was fine. If I didn't tell his family anything then they will get suspicious and think that I'm hiding something, which I am but that's beside the point. I will just have to make up a few lies to make my life sound normal and convincing. 'Well I moved here when I was about 15 with my parents and little sister…umm…'

'Why did you move here?' Sonja asked.

I shrugged 'personal reasons with my family, we just wanted to get away from where we used to live' I shrug not wanting to get into it and I think she noticed as she just nodded and lay back in her seat. Unfortunately Viktoria did not notice this; either that or she was just too curious to care.

'Why what happened where you used to live and why was it so bad that you had to move! Is it something to do with not being able to be touched or hugged because Dimitri is touching you fine and you're not freaking out! What about at school is that why your always so alone all the time? Always so-'

'Viktoria please!' Dimitri shouted at her as he felt my hand clenching his in panic due to her line of questions 'I asked you not to talk about this! Cant you see that it's making her uncomfortable!'

She shut up and looked at me questioningly before shutting up and sitting back in her seat, I could tell she was going to be the hardest to win over in this family.

'Its fine Dimitri' I whispered before taking a deep breath to sooth my heart rate before looking at Viktoria dead in the eye 'I don't want to talk about what happened with me but yes it is the reason why I don't like to be touched and why I'm a little closed of al school. Also I feel comfortable with your brother touching me because he knows me boundaries, he knows he can touch anywhere apart from my back without me having a panic attack and going all kung-fu ninja on him.' I smile at the thought of last night and how he really did touch me everywhere possible but my no go zone.

'I'm sorry' Viktoria whispered before looking at me and smiling 'I didn't mean to upset you'.

I nodded 'its fine, just had a hard life that's all' I replied with a small smile n her direction to try and comfort her.

'You _have _had a hard life' Dimitris grandma spoke up 'so much for your age but…things always have to get worse before they can get better'.

Everyone was silent as what she said sunk in before Olena clapped her hands making us, well everyone but me, jump slightly in our seats 'well I think that's enough doom and gloom to last a lift time don't you think? Eat up everyone or we wont finish in time for the pudding which will get cold if we leave it any longer'.


	20. Chapter 20

**A point was brought up about how Olena had touched Rose's back and she hadn't freaked out or anything but I'd just like sort it out and say that when I wrote it I imagined her patting rose on her upper back, shoulder section of her body and the part she doesn't like being touched at is at the start of her wings and around it.**

'They like you, you know' Dimitri commented as we both lay on his bed nursing our _very _full bellies. God knows how much I actually ate after the uncomfortable questioning from his family, especially Viktoria's.

'How can you tell?' I asked curious 'I know that they don't hate me or anything but how can you tell that they actually like me?'

He chuckled before simply stating 'they spoke to you'.

'What?' I asked propping myself up onto my elbow so I could see him better.

'They spoke to you' he stated again with a smirk 'whenever I brought someone home I'd know instantly if they liked them simply by trying to get them into a conversation. If it flew freely then I know that they like whoever it is I brought home, if my family didn't even try to talk to them and ignore them then I'd know they didn't like them. Easy'.

'You seem to know your family pretty well' I stated a little sad, playing with his free hand 'I wish I had the chance to know my family that well.'

'Rose-'

'No I'm fine' I interrupted him, not wanting to ruin this amazing day with the thought of them. 'What about Viktoria? She didn't seem to keen on me'.

He chuckled 'she'll be fine, it's only because she has seen you around school and so has heard all of the rumours about you. She does like you its just old habits die hard for her that's all.'

'Well lucky for me your habits of trying to get me seemed to die hard as well seeing as I was the one that gave in first and I'm usually the stubborn one'.

He chuckled before rolling over until he was on top of me with his elbows supporting his weight 'well how could I give up on such a gorgeous girl like yourself, if I did that I would probably be lying on my bed miserable right about now but instead I'm lying on the same bed with the most amazing girlfriend ever beneath me'.

'Ever the charmer' I muttered before closing the distance between us to seal our lips together in the first heated kiss since last night. If anything it was better than ever before as there were now no secrets between us, we have fully opened up to each other and now there is nothing but love in the kiss, undeniable love. As the kiss got, if possible, even more intense my hands started to roam from the nape of hr neck, down his back and back up again, removing his top in the process.

'Rose is this really a good idea?' Dimitri asked with his lips still firmly attached to mine.

'Don't worry, I've got it covered. You know that super sensitive hearing isn't just useful when I go hunting don't you?' I mumble with a smile, for once thanking the world for my weird freakiness.

'God I love you' he stated before crashing his lips back onto mine full force.

I chuckled before groaning at the feel of his hands on my stomach, placing light as a feather kisses down over my chin and onto my neck where he sucked and nibbled on my skin as if he was a starved man. My hands travelled back up his body until they cupped his cheek to bring his yummy lips back onto mine, I just couldn't get enough of him.

'Oh my god!'

We sprang apart as we heard a noise coming from Dimitri's door that neither came from his or my mouth.

'Jesus Dimitri really? While the rest of your family is just down stairs?'

I blushed furiously as we both looked over to see Viktoria standing in the middle of the doorway with a shocked and discussed look across her face, no doubt at witnessing her brother getting it on with someone.

I did the only thing I could think of doing, apologising.

I pushed Dimitri off me so I could sit up and looked over at her 'I'm sorry Viktoria, I guess we just got a little carried away and forgot about the fact that we weren't alone in the house.'

She rolled her eyes but had a slight smile on her face 'whatever just don't let me see it again or I'm going to need therapy, and a lot of it' and with that she spun around and left.

I let out the breath I'd been holding before looking back at a very uncomfortable Dimitri who had put his shirt back on and was sitting at the top of his bed with a smirk that made it obvious he was trying to hold back a laugh.

'Nice job by the way, I see your _super sensitive hearing_ is in top notch'.

'Shut up' I grumbled before scooting up next to him and punching him lightly on the arm. 'I was distracted by your amazing skills to even think about listening out for others, I guess I'm just used to my little shack where I know we won't be disturbed.'

He laughed 'yes our little love shack'.

'Ours hu?' I asked not able to hold in my grin.

'Well' he replied clearing his throat obviously embarrassed and nervous at his little slip up 'there is no key needed to get in and I now know where it is without your help so I just assumed that-'.

'Relax' I sighed letting him off the hook 'I like how you think it's ours, doesn't make it feel as lonely and big'.

'_Big_? Its _tiny_ Rose' he laughed tucking me under his arm.

'Yeah well it's big for me okay? You try living there on your own for as long as I have, its starts to feel a big empty and lonely after a while'.

'I can imagine, well now you have me and your life is complete' he stated with a big grin on his face.

'Oh really?' I asked with my eyebrows and laughed.

'Of course, whose life couldn't be complete without me'?

I laughed again before punching him in the arm again but obviously harder than intended as he grimes slightly and rubbed the spot I just hit. 'Oh I'm so sorry Dimitri; I didn't mean to hit you that hard I promise!'

'It's cool'.

'Dimitri you don't have to act all manly around me, I can punch ten times harder then you and probably lift ten times as much as well. How much does it hurt?'

'Rose I'm fine serously' he laughed and lifted his sleeve up so I could have a look at the area I just hurt. 'See no harm done, not even a bruise'.

'Okay' I grumbled still not completely believing him about not hurting him.

'You know I would like to see how strong you actually are someday, just so I can know what I'm up against' he joked.

I laughed 'well as long as you don't piss me off then you don't need to _know _what I'm capable of now do you?'

'Still good to know' he shrugged before bringing e in for another kiss.

'Seriously Dimitri why can't you keep your hands off of her!' we looked over to see Viktoria yet again was standing in Dimitris door way with her hands on her hips looking frustrated.

'Maybe you just happen to walk in at the wrong moments?' Dimitri replied with a smirk while I slightly blushed at the fact that Dimitris little sister had caught us in the act _again._ Granted it was a better situation than last time seeing as all out clothes were still in tacked but we were still in a situation where you don't want _anyone _to walk in on you, especially your boyfriends little sister. 'What do you want anyway Viktoria?'

'Mum said that Karoline and Sonja are leaving and wants you both to come down and say good bye. Oh and we have some visitors, that's the reason why I came up last time before running away at the sight I saw of you two at it.

'Okay we will be down in a second' Dimitri replied while tightening his grip around my waist to draw me closer.

'Yeah like I'm going to leave you two up here alone on a bed, its more than likely that you two will have your tongues down each others throats as soon as I turn around.' She lent on the door and we both chuckled at her but when we realised she wasn't kidding about leaving us alone we both sighed before getting up and followed her down the stairs.

'Happy?' Dimitri asked, exasperated.

'Ecstatic' she replied sarcastically before turning around and walking back down the stairs.

'After you my lady' Dimitri turned to me before doing and over exaggerated sweeping gesture out the door and into the hallway.

'Why thank you kind sir' I replied before curtsying and walking out the door in front of him. Dimitri chuckled slightly before taking my hand in his, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked down the hallway.

I suddenly froze as I heard a laugh coming from down stairs but it wasn't just any laugh, it was a laugh I knew all to well and had promised myself I would never hear again.

'Rose what's wrong?' Dimitri had obviously notices my hesitation to continue down the stairs but I couldn't answer him as I had gone into a state of slight shock. I just kept muttering _it's not possible _over and over again but weather it was in my head or out load I have no idea.

I slowly started to come about as I felt Dimitris hands on my shoulders slightly shaking me back to reality.

'Rose what the hell is going on? I can't help you unless you tell me…please don't keep me out of the loop'.

'I have to get out of here' I whispered before turning around and trying to run back to Dimitris room and out of the window but I was stopped short as I felt a tug on my arm. 'Dimitri please let go of my arm, I really don't want to accidently hurt you.'

He just ignored me and maintained his grip on my wrist 'Rose just please tell me what's just happened, I am so confused right now!'

I knew he wouldn't let me go without me forcing him to let go and I knew if I did that I'd hurt him. I sighed before slowly turning around to face him and look him in the eye, hoping to portray the longing I have to leave the subject and get out of here. He either didn't see it though or did and chose to ignore it as he held on tight and didn't let go.

'There here' I whispered, even though I knew they couldn't here me.

'Who are?' he whispered back with a smirk…


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so I am going to take a slightly different approach with Yeva in my story, she is going to be a lot more involved with a lot more appearances and importance. She will also be a little less harsh and cold to Rose and her family. Don't get me wrong she will be harsh but a lot more like a typical grandma **

'_There here' I whispered, even though I knew they couldn't here me._

'_Who are?' he whispered back with a smirk…_

'M-my parents' I stutter, why was I feeling so nervous and _scared _when I knew I could beat them to a pulp with my eyes closed! What was wrong with me?

'Your parents? How do you know that it's them?'

'I can hear them idiot' we were both whispering now as we didn't want any of his family to catch on to what we were taking about.

I nodded before taking a deep breath and looked up to face him, 'I can't go down their Dimitri, I don't know how I'm going to react or if they are going to acknowledge me as a daughter, stranger or at all for that matter'.

'Is Katie with them?'

I shook my head no before letting out a breath; at least she won't be there to be able to blow my cover or anything.

'Rose I think you should go down there and face them, show them that you aren't scared of them and that they can't intimidate you. You know that there are here so you can prepare yourself and for any other scenario they through at you. They might not even know that you're here and it could really throw them off, show them that they don't scare you.' He was gripping my forearms with a smile on those gorgeous lips of his but I couldn't help but think he was absolutely insane.

'Are you crazy? They could out me to your whole family'.

'And if they do they would either look crazy as hell in front of them or you can dodge and out run them if they try and prove it. Come on; show them what you're made of.'

I was about to respond when I heard movement come up the stairs to slow to be Viktoria again.

'Shhh someone's coming' I shushed him, touching his lips with my index finger.

'Rose darling, come downstairs, your parents are here but they don't know that _you_ are. If you hurry you can stop them from talking about your _bad reputation _with Olena'.

'Grandma?' Dimitri asked in disbelief 'how did you know about that! And how do you know that they are going to bad mouth her?'

'Don't question me young man, just know that sometime I see things that others can't. Now my grandson is right, you need to go down there and show those people whose boss. Connect with your inner animal and think of this as your territory and there in it trying to challenge you and steal it.'

'My what?' I asked shocked. What the hell was she on about with me and my _inner animal_?

'No time to explain now child just go and I'll see if I can catch up with you later.'

I look at Dimitri and his confused expression before turning back to look at her and shrugged, believing her and walked down the stairs to see my vial excuse for parents.

I stood outside the living room door, wanting to get a feel of what they are talking about and what kind of mood everyone is in, I didn't want to walk in if they had already started trash talking me into next week.

'_I wish you would have come earlier, I made a feast of food for everyone as the whole family was home and there would have been enough for you to'._

'_Sorry Olena but we had to get Katie to bed and babysat before we could come and see you, you know what she's like about going to bed sometimes'._

'_Oh who do you have to babysit her then? I thought she was only okay with Dimitri doing that'._

'_That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually'._

'_Oh?'_

'_Well it has come to my attention that Dimitri has been seeing this girl-'_

'_Oh yes…Rose, what a lovely girl she is too' Olena cut in, sticking up for me._

'_Well I'm afraid that's not what I heard-'._

I'd had just about had enough of their lies and deceit. Before thinking any more about what I was about to do I storm past Dimitri and his grandma, down the stairs and into the living room to confront my _parents _on their lies to try and brake me and Dimitri up.

'Hello I don't think we've met, I'm Rose…Dimitri's girlfriend'. By the look on their faces I could tell that they were shocked and even a little scared at my presence but Abe my _father _quickly shook himself out of it and stuck his hand in my face offering up a shake of his hand.

'Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Abe and this is my wife Janine'.

I had really hoped that they would have sat there stuttering and gaping like fish for a little longer but it seems I got what little acting skills I have from him and not my _mother._ I took is offered hand in mine just as Dimitri burst though the door followed by Yeva with a slight smile on her face.

'Look Dimitri Abe and Janine stopped by for a little chat and it looks like you might be out of a job with babysitting Katie, they have someone else watching her as we speak.' I could tell that Olena was joking but Dimitri was in no joking mood as he just stood there with his eyes zeroed in on my hand that was still in a firm hand shake with Abe. I better bring him back to the here and now before he starts to draw attention to us.

'Dimitri you never told me you babysat for a little girl, how cute'. As I said it I walked over to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head onto his chest. 'Maybe I could come with you to babysit some time'. That sentence seemed to snap both Dimitri and Janine out of there thoughts as his eyes finally unlocked from my _fathers _form and my _mother _stood up to take Abe's hand in hers.

'We better go honey if we want to make it under the hour for the babysitter otherwise we'll have to pay her extra.'

'Oh please don't leave on my account' I stated looked as innocent as I possibly could pulling Dimitri down onto the sofa so I could sit on his lap and try to hide id ridged and tensed up muscles. I drew soothing circles into the back of his hand, like he had done with me the other night when I last saw them and it seemed to work slightly as I felt some of the tension leave his body. 'Don't blow this Dimitri' I whispered in his ear just low enough for only him to hear 'we need to play it cool so your mum and Viktoria don't suspect anything'. I was just glad that Karoline and Sonja had already left while _they_ came in and we were upstairs, it's two less people I have to worry about convincing.

'Oh no we really do have to go, what with the babysitter and everything, we'll catch up some other time okay Olena?' My _mother _rushed out looking flustered at being caught.

'Oh okay well I'll see you again soon some time, real soon'. I said it very sweet and innocent but if you looked into my eyes you could tell it was a threat more than anything but I was careful that only the people it was intending to show it to saw it. It would have been hell to explain to the others the look of pure hatred and disgust that was clear to see in my eyes if they had seen it.

As Olena walked them out of the door I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding and felt Dimitri relax significantly behind me, obviously he wasn't as relaxed as I thought he was.

'Well that was a close one' I observed as Dimitri chuckled slightly at my obvious matter of fact statement.

'Yeah that could have ended very badly if I know you _at all_'.

'_Hey!' _I said lightly punching him in his side 'I'm not that bad and you know it, I kept my cool throughout that way more than you did'.

He just shrugged at that with a simple 'whatever'.

'I don't know whether I would prefer you two to be upstairs and out of sight so we wont have to be subjected to you obvious PDA or to make sure you stay down here so I don't happen to walk in on anything much worse later' Viktoria stated from across the living room. We had been so engrossed in each other that we had completely forgotten about the fact that we weren't the only two people in the room. Thank god we had been talking quietly enough so she couldn't hear us or that would have been another unexplainable mishap.

'Well I have a very simple explanation for your problem my dear Viktoria' Dimitri replied with a grin 'you simply don't watch us or walk in unannounced'.

'Oh for god's sake will you go upstairs? I really can't stand the sight of-'

'Me being happy?' Dimitri asked her with an innocent look on his face.

'Of course that's not the reason and you know it, I just can't stand couples that display their affection towards each other in the company of others now shhh my programs on so go upstairs where you won't distract me'.

I laughed as Dimitri got up off the sofa before offering me his hand to pull me up as we obeyed his little sister and went back to his room, leaving her to watch some modelling program.

As we settled onto Dimitris bed again I couldn't help but wonder about what Yeva had said about me tapping into my animal side, let alone that fact that she seems to know more about what's going on with me than I do. It innerved me, knowing that someone knew about me when I hadn't told them about it personally. It just reminded me of my parents and how they had done all that crazy stuff to me after they had found out. It still angers me everyday to know that they still had this hold over me, this fear about what they are going to do and if anyone is going to believe them. Even before I know they were here I still let them run my life by not letting anyone in or letting anyone, especially Dimitri, touch my back.

I knew to let it go I had to tell him about it and why I just couldn't deal with the physical contact but I was scared that he would take one look at the hideous scars under and around my wings and run. It's a stupid thought I know as he didn't run when he found out my biggest secret, well only slightly but he came back for me. I think it was because I didn't want his image of me to be tampered in any way.

'Hey are you okay?' Dimitri asked, slightly shacking my shoulder to rouse me from my inner monologue.

'Yeah I'm fine' I replied with such little conviction I could tell that he wasn't going to fall for it.

'Rose please don't lie to me, I can tell when you're not happy or upset and this is one of those moments'.

I sighed before turning slightly to face him as I take his hand in his. I didn't want to tell him the whole reason why I was upset but I think I could tell him my original thought which brought me into this mood. 'I was just thinking about your grandma and how she seems to know so much about me that I haven't even told her, that I didn't even know for myself for that matter.

Dimitri nodded 'yeah that is weird but she's my grandma and she has always been like that so just accept it and don't think too much about it, in my experience she always explains her self sooner or later.'

I just nodded my response, suddenly to tied to think anymore.

Dimitri seemed to notice this as he shifted slightly so he could take me in his arms and lie down on his bed 'you take a little nap and I'll wake you up when its time for you to go okay?' he whispered in my ear, obviously trying to relax me and not jolt me from my sleep with his voice.

The only response I could manage was a simple 'I don't have a curfew remember' before my eyelids closed but just before I drifted into unconscious land I swear I heard Dimitri reply with a faint chuckle and an 'I know'.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I had to do a fair bit of research for this one and even then I made most of it up! The only parts I didn't make up were the names of the gods and the legend of Daedalus and Icarus. I hope you like it! It's a start to the question a while ago about what Rose actually is. **

When I woke up the next morning I was disoriented and…warm. It's not usually this warm in my cabin is it? Unless we've had some massive freak heat wave attack, I mean I don't really feel temperature, hot or cold, but I knew this was abnormal for a place with wholes in the windows and no central heating. Maybe Dimitri stayed with me last night, but we have school today so I don't know how he got that past his family. The thought of school finally filtered through my head and I bolted upright worried that I was late for the first day of the week.

When I had finally calmed down my racing heart about missing school and wondering where I was I slowly started to take in my surrounding and realised that I was in fact in Dimitri's room, how did I get here? I must have fallen asleep after the devil duo left last night, it couldn't have been that late though could it have? I just shrugged before getting out of Dimitri's amazingly comfy bed and stretched, seriously how could he sleep on my crappy thing when he has this thing in his room?

I stretched one more time before looking at the clock to confirm that I wouldn't be to late for school…4:00…perfect I obviously hadn't lost my body clock in all the mess last night. Usually I'm up and getting breakfast for myself around this time but if I stayed here hopefully Olena knows and wouldn't mind making me some breakfast so I won't have to get back to my cabin and re-heat some of the deer I had caught yesterday.

It was to early for anyone else to be up but as I turned around to see if Dimitri was still sleeping all I saw was an empty bed with rumpled sheets from my nights sleep. Where was Dimitri? I mean I knew it was _way _too early for him to be getting up at this hour. I tuned into my super sensitive hearing and found his breathing pattern downstairs in the living room. What was he doing up and in the living room? I grabbed Dimitri's dressing gown from a hook on his door and wrapped it around myself to protect anyone else that might wake up get a sneaky peak at my back and the secrets it holds.

I poked my head out the door to make sure no one was out there before I shuffled down stairs and into the living room where I knew Dimitri was and giggled slightly at the sight in front of me. There sprawled out on the sofa was Dimitri with his arm tucked behind his head trying to make a make shift pillow and his feet hanging of the end as he was so tall. That could not be comfy for him in the slightest. Why didn't he just come and sleep in his room with me? I mean after all we had slept together before, in all forms of the word…well sentence.

He grumbled in his sleep and shifted slightly, obviously trying to get into a better position but I just knew that any position he went in on that tiny sofa just won't be comfy for him. I walked over to him and sat down on a free space of the sofa close to his head and started to gently shake his shoulder.

'Nooooo…ten more minutes' he groaned like a five year old and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips. I can't believe he actually said that, I thought only people on TV shows said that to add a little humour into the script. 'Are you laughing at me?' Dimitri mumbled through his arm that he had flung over his face in his last fidget moment.

I giggled again and slapped my hand over my mouth to try and muffle it but it didn't work as you could still clearly hear it.

'Come here you' and with that Dimitri was off the sofa with his arms wrapped around my waist and was pulling me back onto the sofa with a squeal from me and a chuckle from him.

'How did I not see that coming?' I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest as he lay there with his arms still wrapped around me.

I felt him shrug 'I don't know but I'm glad you didn't otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this' and suddenly he was tickling me.

'No Dimitri…Dimitri s-stop' I managed to say in between fits of giggles. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been tickled, in fact before now I couldn't even remember if I was ticklish which kind of gives me a rough idea of when the last time was…a long time ago, before all _this _happened.

'J-Dimitri s-sto-op I can't b-bre-eath'.

He finally stopped his attack on me with a chucked before grabbing my hands and pulling me up so I was sitting on his lap facing him with my bend knees either side of him and my forehead against his.

'God I love you' he whispered before bringing his lips to mine a beautifully slow and soft kiss. It was the kind of kiss that you'd see in a romantic chick flick film; it would make you feel jealous of the lucky girl but also happy for her that she got her happy ending all in one.

'I love you to' I whispered as our lips parted. I had both my hands on either side of his face and our foreheads had founds their resting places, touching to bring us close together when Dimitri's grandma walked in on us.

'You children, especially you Rose, better listen out better or people are going to walk into some very sticky and maybe uncomfortable situations'.

'Grandma what are you doing up this early?' Dimitri asked startled at her sudden appearance.

'I could ask you the same thing Dimitri' she stated giving him a look.

I felt like I needed to save and defend him some how so I quickly got off is lap and stood up to face her. 'I'm sorry, I always wake p this early and when I found that Dimitri was sleeping downstairs on the sofa I felt bad for him so I came down to wake him up and offer him his own bed back'.

She scowled at us both for a couple moments before obviously seeing that I was telling the truth and nodded once in agreement. I let out a slight breath I had been holding and sagged in relief, the last thing I want is to anger someone who isn't just my boyfriends grandmother but also the person that knows my secret and could expose me making me loose everything I had gained.

'You may sleep together at your…residence…but here under mine and my daughters roof you do not-'

'But I-' I interrupted trying to defend myself and Dimitri but she silenced me with a lift of her hand.

'I do not judge you Rose I am just telling you the truth not I think it is time for Dimitri to go to sleep so we can have a little chat of out own' she said before taking a seat in her arm chair in the corner of the room.

'I…umm…' I didn't know what to say to that, did she want to talk to me about Dimitri, ask me to leave him alone and not to ruin his life like my _parents _believe I will do?

'Relax child I mealy want to talk to you about _you _and how much of your heritage you know'.

'My what?' I asked shocked, how could she know anything about me and what I am?

'Dimitri it is time for you to leave us please' she turned to him and flicked her hand in his direction in an obvious gesture to shoo him off.

'If you don't mind Yeva I would prefer that he stayed, I have no secrets from him so it will save me from repeating it to him later' I semi pleaded with her, not wanting to be alone in the company of this crazy but scary women that seems to know _to much _about me.

'What I am about o tell you Rose is not something that should be told to a mere crush, it is knowledge of your kind that can make you rise to greatness or fall in surrender' she warned.

'Dimitri is no _mere_ _crush _of mine Yeva, I love him-'

'And I love her and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her' Dimitri stated interrupting me. Usually I would frown at him for doing so, I hate it when I'm interrupted, but because of the words that left his mouth and the way he said them I couldn't find it in me to care. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me!

'Very well, I am not one to judge you Rose; I am only here to help you understand yourself better…please sit'.

I grabbed Dimitris hand and gave it a squeeze, partially to comfort me and to make sure he was here to stay but also to comfort him after all his grandma did just try and kick him out of a convocation about me and call him a crush. I didn't think I could sit on Dimitris lap, I would be too jittery, so I chose to just sit next to him with his hand still clutched in mine resting on his knee. I still needed the contact with him.

'So what did you mean when you said to tap into my animal side or what ever you said? I mean I don't think I have ever acted like an animal it my life'. I wanted to get right don't to the question and answer part but Yeva held her hand up indicating for me to be quiet so she could talk.

'Let me tell it how I'm going to tell it girl or I am going to walk away and you are just going to be as ignorant about yourself now as you were as a child'.

I held my hands up in surrender, signalling her to continue with her story and that I wouldn't interrupt. This was the closest I had ever gotten to answers and I was not about to stop her now.

'The legend comes from ancient Egyptian mythology, of how the god of the sky, Sibu and the various gods of the animals but most importantly Horus tried to create a being so strong and powerful it could sway anyone's beliefs one way or the other. It was at a time when many people were dying just because they were being over religious and superstitious. Their plan was to create a messiah of sorts to help guide the people back onto the path of truth so as not to cause more destruction than there already was.

'The creature they tried to create would have a human appearance but with the gifts of the animals, for example they used the serpent for wisdom, but things didn't go to plan as Horus wanted to make a mark on what he thought was _his _creation and so gave the creature majestic and captivating raven black wings. Of course this meant that the gods so called messiah was no longer human looking and so was shunned into being an outcast. He or she moved on to a different town, covered up their wings and tried to live as normal life as possible, just like you are doing now Rose. The messiah then obviously has children who then had children and so on, leaving a string of myths in their path'.

'Like what?' I couldn't help but ask it was so good to finally get some answers I had been so desperately looking for.

She looked at me sternly for a second before she got a look at my amazed face and softened slightly. 'Well have you ever heard of the Greek myth of Daedalus and Icarus?'

I nodded but as I looked over at the confused face of my boyfriend I could tell that he wasn't paying much attention to his Classis lesson on Myths and Legends. I sighed before turning to face him to give him a quick run down on the story. 'Basically long story short Daedalus created a labyrinth for a Minotaur in ancient Crete to imprison him. The Minotaur was fed human sacrifices each month in memory of Minos' fallen son who was the ruler at the time. One man Theseus volunteered himself in the hopes of killing the Minotaur but quickly fell in love with the ruler's daughter who would do anything to save him. Daedalus revealed the mystery of the labyrinth to her who in turn told him so he could slay the beast.

'The ruler was outraged by this and so imprisoned Daedalus and his son Icarus in the labyrinth themselves. They escaped and made wings out of feathers and wax but warned Icarus not to fly to high n the sky of he would burn the wax but he did exactly that and perished in the sea'. I finished my story in a rush before turning back to Yeva 'what does that have to do with me?'

She shrugged 'Ever wondered where he got the idea of flying from?'

I gasped before sitting further forward in my seat completely engrossed in the topic 'you mean to say that Daedalus got his idea from making wings because he saw one of my ancestors, someone like me, fly past and he thought he could replicate it?'

She just shrugged as a response before getting put of her chair and hobbled of into the hallway.

'Wait you can't leave me like this, I need to know more…please!' I can't believe she is leaving me after only telling me a short amount of information.

'The others will be awake soon and we can not talk about this with them near by. We will carry on this convocation soon though' and with that she walks out of the room and out of sight'.

'Well that was interesting' I whispered.

'Your telling me' Dimitri breathed looking a little stunned.


End file.
